Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves, Uh!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Okay, so like, I know this idea has been run into the ground, dug back up, and run into the ground some more. I just had to put in my say. What if it had been Alex, not Justin, who went to the Late Nite Bite and met Juliet? Please review. COMPLETE!
1. Sighted First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, so I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Y'all already knew _that_****. If I did, Harper and Alex would be going out, Zeke and Justin would be madly in love with each other without realizing it, Harper would have known about the Russos being wizards a long time ago. Dean would probably still be around but out of the picture for the most part.** **Gigi would be even more of a bitch (if possible), Juliet would be the werewolf and Mason would be the vampire (I'm not sure why), and the mummy would have been a zombie (again, not sure why). In short, a lot of the things that happened in the show would have been very different.**

_AN: My apologies to all those who read and reviewed my last version of this story. I accidentally made a mistake with the chapters so, I'm going to try again._

_AN2: Okay, so yeah, um, my first Aliet VanRusso/Juliex Reusen so go easy on me._ _This chapter is a little different than the last time I posted this story so tell me how you like it. I think they make a cute pair anyway._

* * *

Sighted First Meeting.

**_Alex's POV_**

I was upstairs on the phone with Harper, Justin was out with his best friend, Zeke, Max was on a date (wow, it finally happened!), and Mom and Dad were working in the Sub Station.

It was really quiet downstairs because, well, I guess the place was empty. Just then my mom spoke up. Her voice was dull. "Jerry, this place is so empty. Where're all of our customers?"

I could tell that she was bored and Dad could, too. He sighed and said, "There's a new sandwich shop down the street and they've stolen all of our customers."

There was silence for a moment before Mom said, "Well, how are they doing it?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out."

There was a short pause and then I heard them shout my name together. "Alex!"

**_What did I do now?_** I wondered as I hurried down the stairs. **A_ll I was doing was talking to Harper. There is now way they could have pinned anything on me unless Justin did something. _**I stood in front of them with a cool expression belying my initial nervousness. "Yeah Mom, Dad?"

They gazed at me for a moment before sharing a look and shaking their heads. "Listen Alex," Dad said. "We need you to go spy on the new sandwich shop down the street and figure out what they have that we don't."

I nodded in understanding._ **Hm, maybe I can use this**_**.** "Okay, do I get tomorrow's shift off?"

Dad's eyebrows furrowed in though and then he shook his head no. I smiled and replied, "Fine. Get Justin to do it." I ran back up the stairs.

As I watched, Dad got ready to call Justin, but Mom tapped his elbow and shook her head. Then they started discussing it.

As I watched them, I felt a tug at the back of my head. This had been happening a lot over the last few weeks. I was pulled into a vision of some sort. I gasped at what I saw.

There was a man with black hair and a cape. He had fangs and a very strange gleam in his eyes. He was standing before a dark-haired girl. In one swift movement, the man sank his fangs into the girl's neck and began to drink the flowing blood. I pulled out of the vision with a horrified gasp.

I did it just in time because at that moment, Dad called back up to me and sighed, "Fine, Alex, you can get tomorrow off. Will you go now?"

I quickly shook my head, so fast that I slipped and nearly fell down the stairs.

"What?" Mom demanded, glaring at me. "Why not?"

"Because those people are vampires Mom." I blurted out before I could think. The vision was still fresh in my mind. I covered my mouth with my hands and began walking back up the stairs. My parents looked at each other and then dragged me to the lair.

"What do you mean they're vampires?" my dad asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Huh, Dad. I don't know. When I said they were vampires, I meant they were fairies for us to go catch with butterfly nets. What do you think I meant when I said they were vampires?" I glared at him.

Dad blushed slightly but regained his composure fast enough to ask, "How do you know?"

"I saw… it was… it just…" Finally I just shut up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alex, honey, what did you see?" Mom had taken on that sweet voice she got whenever she was concerned.

I swallowed and turned to my dad. "Dad, do you remember when you were teaching me about divination? It was just me because you said Justin and Max wouldn't need it?"

Dad nodded, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion while Mom's furrowed in irritation at this being something magical. "I think… I think I have… the Sight."

Dad stood there shocked for a moment before bursting out in a giant fit of giggles. I stood next to him, surprised at his reaction until Mom started snickering along with him.

I was hurt and angry with them for not believing me. **_Stupid parents! _**I thought as I stormed up the stairs. **_I should've known they wouldn't believe me._**

I was almost to the top when a vision pulled me out of reality. I was in an alley and it was cold. It must have been winter because there was snow on the ground. I began walking along the alley to try and figure out why the vision had brought me here. I saw someone shivering and huddled on the ground and moved closer to him or her. I gasped when I was near enough to see who it was: me. I was homeless, weak, and hungry.

I sighed and was suddenly pulled out of the vision by a violent shaking. I came back to reality to find myself at the bottom of the stairs with both of my parents gazing down at me with identical expressions of worry. I quickly sat up, noting that my arm and back hurt slightly, and looked around. "How did I get to the bottom of the stairs?" I asked stupidly.

Mom put a hand to my forehead while Dad explained. "You fell down the stairs, honey." He said slowly. "Your mother and I heard you and came running. We started laughing until we realized that you weren't moving. When we reached you, your eyes were wide open and just staring but not seeing anything in front of you. Are you alright? What did you See?"

I stared at him for a minute before turning my back on them and going up the stairs. "Nothing important." I shouted behind me as I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed. **_They laughed at me before they checked to see if I was all right. That shows exactly how much they truly care._**

I heard Dad whisper something to Mom and Mom hissing something back.

I heard a knock on my door and sighed. "Come in." I called with a huff. My parents entered and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Honey, we're sorry if we hurt your feelings." Dad told me. "We just thought you were joking about having the Sight. Will you please forgive us?" I gazed at them for a moment before nodding my head.

"If it makes you feel that afraid to go spy on the other sandwich shop, take a cross and my cross necklace." Mom suggested. I shivered slightly at the thought of going to a vampire packed building. Mom left my room for a minute before coming back with her silver cross necklace. It works against both werewolves and vampires. I fastened around my neck before heading downstairs.

When I went into the Sub Station, I saw Justin and Max sitting at a table together. I nodded to them and continued on to the door.

"Hey Alex, where're you going?" Justin called to me. I turned back to him and shook my head. He ran over to me and stared me in the eyes. **_He's probably thinking 'Alex doesn't go off on her own without telling someone at least something about where she's going.' Justin, I do that all the time._**

After a moment, Justin sighed and let me go, probably because he couldn't find anything except maybe a small hint of fear. I nodded to him again and made my way out of the Sub Station. It was very sunny, but slightly chilly. I was glad I brought a jacket. I had no trouble finding my way to the sandwich shop down the street, there were even people eating _outside_ of it. Apparently, it was called the Late Nite Bite. I wonder why.

I slipped inside and realized why it was called The Late Nite Bite. It resembled a dungeon. I saw people going around with fangs in their mouths and realized that most of them were plastic. **_Perfect, _**I thought bitterly. **_They have a place to be themselves and most of the New Yorkers that come here think it's just pretend. Maybe I can ask Dad if he can change the theme of the Sub Station so that we could have a place to be wizards._**

I shook my head and got back on track. I sat down at a table that was far away from the counter and picked up a menu. The first thing I had to do was check to find out what they had that my family didn't.

As I was scanning the last column of the menu, I heard soft footsteps approaching. The footsteps were so light that I almost mistook them for just muffled sounds outside. My hearing is keener than Justin's so I looked up.

Coming towards me was a girl about my age, sixteen or seventeen. She was tall with light brown hair and nice dark brown eyes. She was kind of pale but had a good complexion. She had a nice smile, complete with _real _fangs.

"Hey, my name's Juliet." She told me. "What can I get you?"

I glanced back down at the menu. "I'll take your special." I replied with a semi-shy smile. She smiled back and wrote down my order. When she left, I slipped the menu into my pocket. I took a look at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 7:30. I quickly formulated a plan that would make me able to get the sandwich, keep the menu, and go.

In about ten minutes, Juliet was back with a 6-inch sandwich and a glass of red tropical punch. I took a tentative bite of the sandwich and the taste surprised me. As I began to eat faster, Juliet sat across from me and began to speak.

"May I ask your name?"

I swallowed my food and replied, "Alex." before biting into the sandwich again.

"So, where do you live?" the other girl continued.

Always being the best liar in my generation, I quickly spun a tale of how I was here to visit my aunt and uncle, who owned the Sub Station down the street. Juliet perked up a bit at this.

"So you work for your aunt and uncle?" she inquired.

I shook my head. "I work for my friend's parents. I was really happy to see her and her parents offered me the job." Juliet sank back a bit at this and I wondered why.

I couldn't help but stare at her for a bit, especially her eyes. They were beautiful pools of dark chocolate that I could just drown in. I also noticed her flashing her fangs. I sighed and focused on her hair rather than her teeth.

Soon we began talking about everything; school, friends, and even places we wanted to go. "I want to be an artist. I love art." I told Juliet earnestly. She nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

The black haired man behind the counter cleared his throat loudly and Juliet sighed.

"I'm sorry Alex," she told me. "I have to go."

I shook my head and stole a look at the clock. It was 8:00 so I quickly made up an excuse to leave. "No, it's ok. My aunt and uncle will want me back home anyway. Can I take this to go?"

When Juliet nodded with a smile I thanked her and left. I walked into the Sub Station and went up to the living room. My parents came right over to me immediately.

"What did you find out?" Dad asked.

"Other than the fact that they really _are_ vampires?" I challenged. "A lot." I pulled the menu out of my pocket and handed it to Mom while Dad took a huge bite out of my sandwich. I rolled my eyes and let him have the sandwich.

Mom put the menu down and turned to me. "Is there anything else?"

I nodded and said, "It's a family run business, owned by a man and a woman. The man had black hair and the woman had brown hair. They were both vampires. The theme is vampires so they're comfortable and people won't ask about their fangs."

I paused and looked at my Dad and he sighed. "We'll have Sub Station in the mornings and wizardry in the afternoons and evenings." He told me.

I shrugged and said, "That's about it except that they have a daugh-." I cut myself off before I said the word _daughter._ I don't know why I didn't want them to know about Juliet. I just had something inside of me telling me not to say anything about her. "A dog." I quickly amended.

My parents nodded and began to talk to each other about what we should have for a new menu. I quickly stole up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for a few moments, trying to push the picture of Juliet's beautiful face out of my mind. No such luck. I sighed.

**_Perfect, _**I thought. **_I'm in love with a vampire_****.** I rolled over and stared out the window in the direction of the Late Nite Bite.

**_Juliet's POV_**

I was so bored. Okay, so we have a lot of customers. How is it that we are in New York and the people still managed to be dull? Sure there are a few kids here, but they're all so young. I mean, come _on_, I'm seventeen! A few boys dropped by but I read their emotions and found that they were drunk and had a heightened sex drive. I brushed them off quickly.

There was also this one boy that would not leave me alone. He kept pestering me to go on a date with him. How the hell did he even get in? He was extremely drunk so I paid no mind to him. But I only have so much patience for each person. Finally, after an hour of the boy's persistent invitations and flirtatious gestures, I asked my dad if I could throw him out. He said hand him over to my mom.

I told the boy to grab something for me in the kitchen and told Mom that she could have him. She guided the boy out back. I felt really guilty for leading the boy to his death, me having a soul and all, but I thought about how he wouldn't leave me alone and felt so much better.

Just as I was about to go on break, I heard our bell ring. It's a dog whistle type bell so only my family can hear it. I sighed and turned to the door, ready to greet either another boring customer or another boy who will swoon over me.

I was frozen with shock when the most delicious aroma drifted into the room. My mouth was watering so bad that the drool was dripping down my chin. Luckily, no one could see me at the moment so I was cool. But still, I had to know whose blood could do this to me.

I took a peek around the corner and saw a beautiful brunette walking through the door. She had chocolate eyes and a pretty smile. Her dark brown tresses fell in waves around her slightly tanned, heart-shaped face and ended in a cute bob. I took a sniff of the air and read her emotions. She was arrogant and mischievous, but buried underneath her cockiness and aloof attitude was a small hint of fear.

I was puzzled as to why the fear was there and mulled it over for a bit until I remembered that I had a job to do. I quickly picked up my notepad and began walking toward her.

I was about ten feet away from her when her ears perked up and she looked up at me. She must have had good hearing because it's usually nearly impossible to hear a vampire.

I smiled at her in a reassuring way. "Hey," I said. "My name's Juliet. What can I get you?"

She glanced back down at the menu. "I'll take your special." she replied with a semi-shy smile. I smiled back and wrote down her order. My eyes kept flicking up to look at her before I walked away.

**_God, she's hot!_** I thought as I left to go tell Mom the order. While Mom made the girl a sandwich, I watched her. She stole a glance at the clock and back down at the table. I saw that she didn't have a menu and wondered where it had gone. I glanced around the room and saw a man with two menus. The girl must have offered him hers. I could smell the scent of the girl's blood and it was driving me crazy. I mentally slapped myself. **_You have a soul now. You can't drink from humans._**

In about ten minutes, Mom was finished with the 6-inch sandwich and a glass of red tropical punch. I took them to the girl and watched her take her first bite.

As she began to eat faster, I sat across from her and began to speak. "May I ask your name?"

She swallowed her food and replied, "Alex." before biting into the sandwich again.

"So, where do you live?" I continued.

"I'm visiting my aunt and uncle at the Sub Station down the street."

I up a bit straighter at this. **_She's going to be living down the street? I'll be able to visit her every night!_** "So you work for your aunt and uncle?" I inquired excitedly.

Alex shook her head. "I work for my friend's parents. I was really happy to see her and her parents offered me the job."

I sank back a bit at this. **_Damn, so close._** I thought.

I couldn't help but stare at her for a bit, especially her eyes. They were beautiful pools of milk chocolate that I could just drown in. I also noticed her pale throat poking up from her jacket and I sniffed. The smell of her blood hit me so strongly that if I had not been sitting down, I probably would have fallen to my knees in thirst. I sighed and focused on her face rather than her neck.

Soon we began talking about everything; school, friends, and even places we wanted to go. "I want to be an artist. I love art." Alex told me earnestly. I nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

My dad cleared his throat loudly from behind the counter.**_ Damnmit!_**I cursed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Alex," I told her. "I have to go."

Alex shook her head and stole a look at the clock. It was 8:00 so she quickly stood up to leave. "No, it's ok. My aunt and uncle will want me back home anyway. Can I take this to go?"

I nodded and she smiled a thank you at me and left. The smile may have been small but it made my undead heart flutter and my stomach fill with butterflies. As she was leaving, I surveyed her emotions and realized that the fear was no longer there.

Then I got a big sniff of two other things, one that enticed me, and another that slightly frightened me: her blood and the scent of a wizard.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. **_Perfect,_** I thought. **_I'm in love with a wizard._** I quickly left to go get the next order. By now, my shift had begun again.

After the last customer left, I went down to the dungeon and laid down in my coffin, closing the lid over me. I stared at the inside of it for awhile before my thoughts shifted to Alex. I didn't know someone's blood could do that to a vampire. I thought about us together and sighed. I lifted the lid to my coffin and stared at the wall in the direction of the Waverly Sub Station.

* * *

Hey y'all. This one is just a bit different than the last time so, yeah. Second chapter should be going up right after this one so stay tuned, kay? Please review. :) :} =}


	2. Late Nights

**_Disclaimer: I know you've heard it before but I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place._**

AN: Um, for anyone who needs one, I think I'm a qualified beta now. I can check any stories you might want me to. I'm getting better with my grammar and my spelling rules. I don't check author's notes because those have to have the personal style of the author, hence the name. So, here ya go.

* * *

Late Nights

**_Alex's POV_**

I couldn't sleep very well that night. I wanted to see Juliet again, but I knew that couldn't happen. From what I'd uncovered, they didn't seem to be all that bad. I guess I could try to like them.

**_Oh, what am I saying? _**I thought to myself. **_I'm already in love with one of them, I have no choice but to like the other ones._**

I sighed and rolled over again.

"I guess I'm in love with a vampire." I said aloud. "Good enough, except, doesn't that seem a little weird?"

**_Seriously? No, not really. I mean, look at it this way. Your dad is an ex-wizard, your brothers and yourself are wizards in training, and you have an uncle that's a wizard. Now add in the fact that you went to wizard school, you made your parents never meet, you won the family competition _****and_ found the Stone of Dreams, and you met Hannah Montana. I don't know Alex, I'd say things passed _****weird_ a long time ago._**

I sighed and sat up again. I began pacing my room and stopped in front of the window. I opened it up and stared outside. I thought of Juliet and of us together and sighed again.

"Yeah right," I scoffed under my breath. "Like a hot vampire like her would be interested in someone like me." I turned away from the window for a moment and glanced around my room. I heard a soft bump on the wall near where my window was and looked back. When I looked back, the window was closed.

I stared at it for a moment before shrugging it off and going to sleep.

That night, I dreamed of Juliet. It was as if she was really there.

We were at the Late Nite Bite and she was serving me. "Hello Juliet," I said with a smile. She returned the smile. "Hello Alex." She sat down across from me and we began to talk and eat. Suddenly, she stood and said, "I'm sorry, Alex. I have to go." My eyes went wide and I called her name again. "Juliet!" But she was already gone. The dream had already begun to change.

**_Juliet's POV_**

I was just lying down in my coffin when my father called me from upstairs. "Juliet!"

I groaned and got up. **_Work is over, can't I go to sleep?_** I thought as I climbed the stairs at my normal speed, which is faster than mortals.

"Yes Dad?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"I saw you talking to that girl in the shop today," My father told me. "Be careful, she could have been a spy for some other restaurant. We don't need our business being stolen by some mortals with a cunning daughter."

I nodded and turned to go back to my coffin. When I heard my father clear his throat, I turned back around, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Are you going to accompany your mother and me for some late night hunting?"

I sighed. Every time my parents went out hunting, they attempted to get me to come along. "Dad, I'm a vampire… with a soul. I don't feed off of humans. I go to the butcher shop or the blood bank. Now may I please go to sleep?"

Dad looked a bit downcast about that but made no more remarks about hunting. He and Mom both left the shop together.

I went back down to my coffin and was getting under the comforter when I felt a tug in my head.

A mortal was thinking of me and I had no choice but to go to them. I didn't have to make myself apparent to them, I just had to go to the place they were living at.

I grumbled to myself as I got up (_again_) and went up the stairs. I looked around to make sure that my parents weren't around before heading out the door. I snuck out into the night and began making my way down the street.

As I got closer to the place where the person lived, I smiled to myself. The person that was thinking of me was none other than Alex. I went around to the back of her house and began to climb the wall.

Her window was open and I saw her face peeking out of it. As I neared the window, I saw her turn away. I sped up and slipped into the window, accidentally bumping it with my shoulder and making it close softly behind me.

I hid in a shadow as Alex turned back to the window. A puzzled expression clouded her face before she shrugged and went to bed. I could tell that she was still thinking of me when she fell asleep.

I stayed and watched her sleep for a little bit. I was about to go when I heard Alex call my name. "Juliet."

I froze, thinking she had seen me.

**_Crap!_**I thought. **_How am I going to explain this one?_**

I turned back to Alex with an apology on my lips only to see her still asleep. I was confused for a moment until she rolled over to face away from me and said my name again.

I couldn't tell you just how big my grin was. **_She's dreaming about me!_** I squealed inwardly.

I exited the house and went back home. I climbed into my coffin and snuggled down to sleep. I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I don't think that was too horrible for a second chapter. I think I did the parts well. Sorry it's short but reviews are appreciated. ^_^


	3. Telling SOMEONE About Your Happiness

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so, I don't own'em and neither do you so let's go bomb the place that does. Just joking, but no I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

Telling SOMEONE About Your Happiness.

**_Alex's POV_**

I woke up the next morning with visions of Juliet in my head. I smiled while I got ready for the day and went down to breakfast. My parents were already up and getting ready to open the Sub Station.

"Morning Mom, Dad." I said cheerily.

They turned and stared at me.

I chuckled lightly and said, "I'm going to go see Harper. Kay?" they nodded and I flashed myself to Harper's house.

When I knocked on the door, Harper answered and pulled me inside. I gave her a hug in greeting and she returned it.

"How have you been Alex?" she asked me.

"Absolutely great Harper." I replied with a smile. "I met the most amazing girl yesterday and I haven't been able to get her out of my mind."

Harper's mouth dropped open and snapped closed faster than I thought possible. She squealed and pulled me into another hug. "Congratulations Alex!" she screamed. "So, who is it?"

I looked around and saw her parents standing not too far away. I quickly pulled down the hall to her room. "It's this girl I met named Juliet." I told her softly.

"How sweet." Harper crooned. "You can be Romeo and she can be Juliet."

I shook my head. "There're just a few problems with us going together."

Harper's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's not because you're both-?"

"No!" I cut her off quickly. "It's not because of that. It's just that, um, she's the competition of my family's restaurant… and a vampire."

Harper's lips moved, but no sound could be heard. After about three minutes of silence, Harper finally spoke. "She's a… vampire?" I slowly nodded, slightly afraid of her reaction.

Harper nodded and hugged me again. I felt something different in this hug than I had the last one. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, searching for the cause of her worries.

"What's up Harp?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's just… I don't think you're safe hanging out with a vampire. You could get bitten at any moment. Alex, you're my best friend, I can't lose you. We're like this, you know?" To make her point, Harper held up two fingers wrapped around each other.

I nodded and replied, "Harper, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. If I get bitten, I should be conscious enough to blast the thing biting me with magic. Better?"

Harper nodded with a relaxed smile. I hugged her and set out for home, thinking of Juliet and Harper and when I could introduce them to each other. **_This should be interesting_**_._ I thought with a smirk.

**_Harper's POV_**

I was helping my mom finish a cake. I put the last bit of icing on it and my mom actually told me that I had done a good job. I cleaned up fairly quickly and went to the living room to watch TV.

I heard a knock at the door and hurried to answer it just in case it was the landlord. I saw Alex standing on the doorstep and opened the door to her smiling face. She gave me a hug in greeting and, of course, I returned it.

"How have you been Alex?" I asked her.

"Absolutely great Harper." Alex replied with a smile. "I met the most amazing girl yesterday and I haven't been able to get her out of my mind."

My mouth dropped open and snapped closed faster than I thought possible. **_Alex finally met someone special!_** I thought happily. I squealed like a schoolgirl and pulled my best friend into another hug.

"Congratulations Alex!" I screamed. "So, who is it?"

She grew uneasy and looked around, spying my parents standing not too far away. Alex quickly pulled me down the hall to my room.

"It's this girl I met named Juliet." she told me softly.

"How sweet." I crooned. "You can be Romeo and she can be Juliet."

Alex shook her head. "There're just a few problems with us going together."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's not because you're both-?"

"No!" She cut me off quickly. "It's not because of that. It's just that, um, she's the competition of my family's restaurant… and a vampire."

My lips moved, but no sound could be heard. **_Alex is in love… with a _****vampire?** I wondered. I pondered this fact for a while. After about three minutes of silence, I finally spoke.

"She's a… vampire?" Alex slowly nodded, shifting uncomfortably. I nodded and hugged her again.

I tried to make it so that she could stay in my arms forever. I didn't want her to be bitten or anything. I mean, these were vampires! Alex pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What's up Harp?" she asked me.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, it's just… I don't think you're safe hanging out with a vampire. You could get bitten at any moment. Alex, you're my best friend, I can't lose you. We're like this, you know?" To make my point, I held up two fingers wrapped around each other.

My best friend nodded and replied, "Harper, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. If I get bitten, I should be conscious enough to blast the thing biting me with magic. Better?"

I nodded with a relaxed smile and loosened up a bit. Alex hugged me and set out for home.

When she was out the door, I quickly pulled out a baseball bat and smashed it in half to make it sharp. I made sure to fasten a cross around my neck and keep an extra one in my pocket.

Then, I set out to this place Alex had said was her family's competition. I figured it was that new sandwich shop that was just down the street from the Waverly Sub Station. I headed that way. I was going to get rid of the thing that threatened my best friend.

**

* * *

It's, Clifford, the Big Red Cliffhanger. Haha, sorry, had to do that one. I just read Clifford's Christmas to my cousins, so I just had to make that joke.**


	4. Death Of Someone

Disclaimer: No, I don't... ok, I'm bored saying this over. It's like a commercial that you've heard a dozen times and are wondering when the company will change it.

* * *

Death of someone.

**_Harper's POV_**

I entered the restaurant through the back door, which was, surprisingly, unlocked.

I slipped in as quietly as I could and made my way to the staircase. I would surprise her and stake her as quickly as possible.

I waited for like, an hour before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I saw a brown-haired woman come into the living room and sit down.

I slowly came in and stood directly behind her. This must have been the vampiress that Alex was talking about. I raised the stake and plunged it downward, straight toward her back.

There was a flash of movement and I found myself with my arms pinned behind my back and a pair of teeth deep in my throat. I tried to scream out in pain, but a hand covered my mouth. My vision was graying and I was quickly losing all feeling.

My last thought was of Alex. We were walking along a beach and laughing about something. I smiled as I slipped away from the physical world and entered the unknown called death.

**_Cindy's POV_**

I was on break and more than a little thirsty. I would wait for my husband though. I went up to our living room and sat down on the couch. I had just sent Juliet to the butcher shop to get her daily dose of meat and blood.

I heard someone breathing behind me and realized that a human had snuck into the house. There was a rustle of clothing and the human came to rest behind me. She raised her arm and was bringing it down. I sighed softly and moved with all my speed.

She didn't even see it coming. I was pinning her arms behind her and covering her mouth so that she couldn't cry out for help. I plunged my fangs deep into her throat without thinking. I greedily drank up the thick red liquid.

When the girl lay motionless in my arms, a small smile gracing her lips, I set her down on the ground and surveyed her. She had the faint scent of a wizard on her and my mind raced to find out where I had smelled it before.

It suddenly hit me: that was the scent of the girl that Juliet was talking to yesterday. A smirk graced my lips as I remember Juliet telling me that the girl lived with her aunt and uncle down the street.

The wizardess must have sent her little friend to spy on, and from the looks of the stake, kill us. I snarled at the thought of a wizard trying to wage war on some vampires. I decided to leave her little friend as a gift and a warning.

I quickly picked up the little corpse and carried her down the street. I moved at my normal speed (much faster than a mortal) and came to rest in the back of the house. From the smell of the place, there were at least three wizards living here.

I climbed up to the window that had the scent off of the girl I was holding and checked out the room. **_Very feminine_**_._ I thought, spying the many trinkets and girl things scattered all over the floor.

I set the girl on the bed as though she were sleeping. I kept her smile in place because I thought it sweet that she died smiling.

I quietly slipped out the window and down the street, back home.

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short and don't flame me. I actually love Harper, it's just that I had to make sure that I did something that matched at least part of her character. **


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: No, I don't... *sigh* *eye roll* own WOWP**

_AN: I'm sorry for those who like Cindy van Heusen. But, yeah, I apologize to you guys. For those of you who didn't like her that much, you might like this. Please read and even the flames are good. It helps me make these better. ^_^ ^_^_

Confrontation

**_Alex's POV_**

I had left Harper's and went to the Late Nite Bite to see Juliet. I even helped out her family with serving the customers.

When Juliet took her break, we sat at a table in a corner and talked more about our lives.

"I'm taking my break, Al." I glanced up to see Cindy, Juliet's mother, making her way over to us. "Juliet, do you mind going to the store and getting the eggs?" she asked.

Juliet glanced up, puzzled. "Mom we don't eat eggs." She said. Cindy raised an eyebrow at her and repeated,

"The _eggs_. Juliet."

Juliet's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, _those_ eggs. Yeah Mom, I'll go pick them up right now." She threw me a wink and swept out the door.

I turned to Mrs. Van Heusen and asked, "Do you need anymore help with anything?"

Cindy shook her head and responded, "No, dear. We're all about to close the shop for our lunch break."

My shoulders slumped in disappointment. **_That means I won't see Juliet for another half an hour._** I thought in despair. "Okay," I sighed.

Cindy nodded to me and I walked out of the restaurant. I wandered around Waverly Place for what felt like three days but was probably just fifteen minutes.

I began to head home and see if there was anything Mom or Dad had for me to do. I entered the Sub Station and asked, "Hey Mom, do you have anything for me to do around the Station?" Mom shook her head and I shrugged. I headed up to my bedroom and opened the door.

On the bed, I saw Harper, fast asleep. I looked her over and thought, **_She must have come over and fallen asleep waiting for me._** I went over and gently shook my best friend.

"Harper, wake up." I said softly.

She didn't stir at all.

I shook her just a bit harder and grew worried when I still didn't get a reaction. I rolled Harper over and saw that her eyes were open. She was smiling, but was also unmistakably dead. I stared at her in shock for a few moments before the realization ran me over and tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"**_MOM! DAD! JUSTIN! SOMEBODY!_**" I screamed as loud as I could.

I picked Harper up and cradled her to me. My entire body was shaking with sobs by the time the rest of my family got to my bedroom.

"What is it, Alex?" Dad asked, breathing heavily. "We were just in the middle of selling a great sandwich to-."

Everyone stopped when they saw what was going on. I couldn't say anything. Sounds of pain were coming from me and my whole body was shaking.

"What's up with Harper, Alex?" Justin asked uneasily. At this, I literally began to wail. I clutched Harper to me and bawled. Unlike all of those other times I had been upset, Harper being here did not give me any comfort. It never will again.

Justin made his way over and pried Harper's body from my own. He screamed when he realized what had happened to her. My parents rushed over. Mom gave me a hug and started crying with me, while Dad picked up Harper and checked her over for any markings.

"Um, Alex?" his voice cracked. I slowly looked up. "You're not going to like this." I stood and carefully made my way over to him. He pulled Harper's hair away from her throat and revealed a purplish bruise in her jugular.

Time stood still to me as I stared at the bruise. Then, everything rushed into startling clarity and I let out a roar. It was a scream of rage and of hurt, of frustration, betrayal, and grief.

A blast of energy erupted from my wand and I found myself in front of the Late Nite Bite. I stormed inside and saw Juliet and her family sitting at the table in the kitchen, laughing. **_They're probably laughing about what they did to Harper. My Harper._** I thought venomously.

I came to rest behind Juliet and cleared my throat.

"Juliet," I said through gritted teeth. "May I speak to you in private."

Juliet looked up at me in puzzlement and nodded. She led me upstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. She obviously expected me to sit next to her. I stayed standing and glared at her.

Her smile faded as she realized that I was not in a good mood. Actually, if you want to really simplify it, I'm probably never going to be in a good mood again. I raised my wand and pointed it at her chest.

"What… did you do… to Harper?" I asked very slowly.

"Who?" she asked. I quickly cast a silencing spell around us and then I pointed my wand at Juliet. And attacked. Spells flew from my mouth and wand that I didn't even know I knew. Juliet dodged them as best she could, but one spell caught her in the leg and she went down.

I stood over her with my wand pointed at her chest. "I'm only going to ask this one more time," I hissed to her. "What did you do to Harper?"

"I don't know who that is!" Juliet screamed.

A curse flew from my wand and wrapped itself around her chest, squeezing her. "You know _damn_ well who she is or else you wouldn't have left her on my bed!" I screamed. "What were you doing when you left today?" I tapped my wand against the constricting wires and they tightened just a little.

Juliet gasped and spat, "I was out at the butcher's shop picking up my meat and blood. I'm a vampire, Alex. I may be one with a soul but I still need to eat."

"Yeah, but you _ate_ my best friend!" I screamed at her.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming quickly. I whirled around and raised my wand, but Cindy was already behind me. She punched me in the chest and I flew across the room into the wall.

The curse around Juliet's chest dissolved into nothing and the young vampiress stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet demanded as I stood up, ready to attack again.

She sniffed the air and cringed before sniffing again. "Why are you so angry and… gloomy? No, that's not it." She sniffed again. "You have… you have a lot of grief built up in your system. Why?"

Cindy chuckled and stepped forward. "I take it you liked your present?" she asked me with a smirk.

She was close enough, so I slapped her. She staggered back a bit, probably surprised that I actually hit her. "You bitch!" she shrieked. "I knew you were plotting against my family. I'm going to kill you just like I killed your friend."

I felt like a wind had swept by and strangled all of the air right out of my lungs. I fell to my knees and began to sob again. "You… you killed Harper?" I choked out through my tears.

"Well, of course. I couldn't let her spy on my family and kill us. We are people too. Granted, blood sucking people, but people nonetheless. She was doing your spying so I decided to get rid of her."

Now the sobs were coming harder. My entire body was shaking with the force of them. "Harper," I moaned. "My best friend… is dead." I clutched my stomach in pain. My entire body ached.

"You shouldn't send your best friend to do your dirty work." Cindy told me scornfully.

I glared up at the hateful bitch. **_You whore!_** I screamed in my head. **_I didn't send Harper to do my dirty work._**

I stood up and leaned against the wall for support. "I didn't send her to do any dirty work." I said in a ragged whisper. "I told her not to worry when I told her that I was in love with Juliet. She worried because Juliet was a vampire and Harper thought I was going to get hurt. I never told her to come after your family."

Cindy glared at me. "Then why were you helping my family downstairs, if not to spy on us?"

"Because I love Juliet!" I screamed. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I was doing it so that I could spend time with your daughter. I love her and she doesn't even know it. Harper was my best friend and now she's gone. She's gone because I love your daughter and you were too stupid to ask Harper exactly what she was doing."

I felt something constricting my airways and found myself flat against the wall with Cindy glaring into my eyes.

"She was attempting to kill me." The vampire snarled. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Subdue her!" I choked out. I didn't even try to fight because I knew I wouldn't, knew I couldn't, win. "Subdue her and figure out a way to get information from her. Instead, you went and killed her. You whore! You don't care who you hurt as long as you live."

Cindy's fingers tightened around my throat and she leaned in to bite me. I waited for the bite with closed eyes.

Surprisingly, Cindy's hand left my throat and my eyes flew open. She and Juliet were engaged in fierce vampire combat. As I watched, Cindy attempted to latch onto her daughter's neck at the same time that Juliet lunged for her throat. Juliet's teeth collided first and the younger vampire pulled as hard as she could. There was a ripping sound and Cindy Van Heusen fell to the ground, clutching her neck.

"Juliet…" she slurred. "Why…?"

"Because I love her too, Mom." Juliet replied calmly. "And I can't let you take her away from me."

Cindy stared at her daughter for a few more minutes before her eyes went vacant and she died.

I couldn't help it; I broke into fresh tears. **_She loves me back!_** Was all I could think. **_She loves me back and Harper's dead._**

**_Juliet's POV_**

I was still working my shift when Alex strode through the door looking as gorgeous as ever. I smiled at her and continued to work.

To my surprise, Alex asked if she could help me serve tables. I immediately nodded because a lot of people showed up today. I took my break shortly after Alex arrived so that we could talk more about our lives.

"I'm taking my break, Al." I heard my mom making her way over to us.

"Juliet, do you mind going to the store and getting the eggs?" she asked.

I glanced up, puzzled. "Mom we don't eat eggs." I said.

Mom raised an eyebrow at me and repeated, "The _eggs_. Juliet."

My eyes widened and I said, "Oh, _those_ eggs. Yeah Mom, I'll go pick them up right now." I threw a wink at Alex and swept out the door.

I headed down the street and around the corner. I was making my way to the butcher's shop not too far from the restaurant. When I got there, the butcher—a nice young wizard himself—smiled at me and went out back to get my meat. I waited patiently. Soon, he was back with a giant bag of ham and beef. I grinned at him and took my leave.

It had taken me about five minutes so I was happy to get back home. I set the meat on the dining room table and my parents came in. we sat around the table and Dad started telling a story about his 'wrath' when he was in Transylvania a few hundred years ago.

I heard someone enter the shop and wondered who it could be. The person came to rest behind me and cleared their throat. I smelled the familiar, alluring scent of Alex's blood and my dead heart leapt.

"Juliet," I heard her say and wondered why her voice sounded so strained. "May I speak to you in private."

I looked up at her in puzzlement and nodded. I led Alex upstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. I waited for her to sit next to me, but stayed standing and glared at me. Apparently, Alex was not in a good mood.

Then, she raised a long stick that I assumed was her wand and pointed it at my chest. "What… did you do… to Harper?" she asked very slowly.

"Who?" I asked. **_Who the hell is Harper and what does she have to do with me? _**Alex quickly cast a spell around us and then pointed her wand at me again. And attacked.

Spells flew from her mouth and wand and I dodged them as best I could. One spell caught me in the leg and I went down.

Alex stood over me with her wand pointed at my chest. "I'm only going to ask this one more time," She hissed at me. "What did you do to Harper?"

"I don't know who that is!" I screamed.

A curse flew from her wand and wrapped itself around my chest, squeezing me. "You know _damn_ well who she is or else you wouldn't have left her on my bed!" Alex screamed. "What were you doing when you left today?" she tapped the wand against the constricting wires and they tightened just a little.

I gasped and spat, "I was out at the butcher's shop picking up my meat and blood. I'm a vampire, Alex. I may be one with a soul but I still need to eat."

"Yeah, but you _ate_ my best friend!" She screamed at me._ **Oh,**_ I thought. **_So that's who this Harper person is._**

Just then, I heard footsteps coming quickly. Alex whirled around and raised her wand, but Mom was already behind her. She punched Alex in the chest and she flew across the room into the wall.

The curse around my chest dissolved into nothing and I stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded as Alex stood up, ready to attack again.

I sniffed the air and cringed at the smell of Alex's blood being so delicious. I pushed my thirst to the side and sniffed again. "Why are you so angry and… gloomy? No, that's not it." I sniffed again and detected the scent. "You have… you have a lot of grief built up in your system. Why?"

Mom chuckled and stepped forward. "I take it you liked your present?" she asked Alex with a smirk.

She was too close and Alex, in her grief-stricken state of mind, slapped her. Mom staggered back a bit, surprised. "You bitch!" she shrieked. "I knew you were plotting against my family. I'm going to kill you just like I killed your friend." **_What?_**

Alex fell to her knees and began to sob. "You… you killed Harper?" she choked out through the tears. I felt my motionless heart squeeze at the sight f my loved one hurt.

"Well, of course. I couldn't let her spy on my family and kill us. We are people too. Granted, blood sucking people, but people nonetheless. She was doing your spying so I decided to get rid of her."

Now the sobs were coming harder. Alex's entire body was shaking with the force of them. "Harper," She moaned. "My best friend… is dead." She clutched her stomach in pain.

"You shouldn't send your best friend to do your dirty work." Mom told her scornfully.

Alex stood up and leaned against the wall for support. "I didn't send her to do any dirty work." she said in a ragged whisper. "I told her not to worry when I told her that I was in love with Juliet. She worried because Juliet was a vampire and Harper thought I was going to get hurt. I never told her to come after your family." **_Geez talk about me as if I'm not standing right here why don't you._**

Mom glared at her. "Then why were you helping my family downstairs, if not to spy on us?"

"Because I love Juliet!" Alex screamed. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I was doing it so that I could spend time with your daughter. I love her and she doesn't even know it. Harper was my best friend and now she's gone. She's gone because I love your daughter and you were too stupid to ask Harper exactly what she was doing."

I was frozen in place. **_She loves me? _**I thought with joy. **_She loves me! _**I was pulled out of my happiness when I heard a bang. I glanced over and saw Mom strangling Alex against the far wall.

"She was attempting to kill me." My mother snarled. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Subdue her!" Alex choked out. "Subdue her and figure out a way to get information from her. Instead, you went and killed her. You whore! You don't care who you hurt as long as you live."

Mom's fingers tightened around my love's throat and she leaned in to bite her. I couldn't let that happen, so I jumped at my mom and threw her against the wall. She jumped at me and we began to engage in fierce combat. Mom attempted to latch onto my neck at the same time that I lunged for her throat. My teeth collided first and I pulled as hard as I could. There was a ripping sound and Mom fell to the ground, clutching her neck.

"Juliet…" she slurred. "Why…?"

"Because I love her too, Mom." I replied calmly. "And I can't let you take her away from me."

Mom stared at me for a few more minutes before her eyes went vacant and she died.

Behind me, I heard Alex break into fresh tears.

**_Hope you liked the chapter and all reviews are appreciated. Thanks:)_**


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own WOWP**

_AN: Ok, here's a little tip for all of you out there: I'm not going to be showing everything from both points of view. I'm just going to be putting certain things in different points of view. Kay? Thanks. I hope you like the chapter and please review. ^_^ :} :] __J_

* * *

Explanations

**_Juliet's POV_**

"Alex, please don't cry." I cooed as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Alex sniffled and looked up at me. "You love me back?" she asked in a tiny voice.

I nodded. "I love you with every corner of my dead heart and my entire supernatural body."

Alex buried her head in my shoulder and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry about your mom." She told me.

I shrugged. "Surprisingly, I care more for you than I do her. She always expected me to be the perfect vampire daughter. I couldn't do it and when my soul was returned to me, well, she just thought of me as a lost cause."

Alex sighed and leaned back. She smiled at me through her tears, the perfect bittersweet moment. I leaned in and pecked her lips gently. She responded in kind by winding her hands in my hair and pulling me closer. When we pulled back, Alex laid her head on my chest and I stroked her hair.

I heard more footsteps and turned around just in time to see my dad coming up the stairs. He stopped when he saw us together on the floor next to my mom's dead body. I watched as the emotions played across his face: shock, confusion, realization, grief and finally, rage.

Dad began making his way toward us and I could read the intent on his face; he was going to kill my Alex. I stood and put Alex behind me, going into my hunter's crouch.

"Dad," I snarled. "You don't want to hurt Alex."

"And why not Juliet?" He asked. "She should feel my wrath for killing my wife."

"She shouldn't feel your wrath." I sighed. "I should. I killed Mom."

Dad looked taken aback by this. "You?" He sputtered. "But, why?"

"She was going to kill Alex, Dad." I said, leading with my eyes for him to understand. "I couldn't let her do that."

Dad stared at me for a few moments, before turning his gaze on Alex. He surveyed her for a few minutes, taking her in. Alex looked at him with fearful eyes as though she were afraid he would bite her. I waited on glass shards while Dad finished his analysis.

He nodded slowly and looked back at me. "She means that much to you?" he asked. "So much so that you would kill your own mother?"

"Dad you know Mom didn't honestly love me." I told him. "She wanted me to be some perfect vampire daughter that slaughtered everything in her path. I couldn't do that even when I didn't have a soul. When I regained my soul, Mom wouldn't have anything to do with me. So yes, I would prefer someone who I loved and loved me back over someone that hated me and I could never truly love as family."

Dad nodded again and said, "Very well Juliet, she may live. I will go bury your mother." He was heading towards the door when he turned back and asked, "What did she do to make you kill her anyway? I mean, what did the wizardess do to make your mother want to kill her?"

"Alex attempted to kill me because she thought I was the one who had killed her best friend. In reality, Mom had killed her best friend because she thought that the girl had been trying to kill her. Alex and mom had a shouting match and mom was going to bite Alex. I couldn't let it happen so I killed her."

Dad raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did I not hear any of this?"

Alex spoke up. "Sir, I cast a silencing spell so that no one could hear me when I attacked Juliet. I apologize for the death of your wife and the endangerment of your family." She held Dad's gaze for a few minutes before Dad looked away and picked up Mom. He carried her out the door and began running to the graveyard.

Alex sighed and laid her head back on my chest. Stroking her hair again, I asked, "Would you like dinner? I know you haven't eaten, I can hear it."

Alex nodded. "Juliet, I haven't been entirely honest with you just as you haven't been entirely honest with me. Could we please talk about the things we need to tell each other over dinner at the Waverly Sub Station?"

I nodded and we set off down the street. When we entered, Alex's family came rushing out to hug her. A woman I assumed was Alex's aunt caught me in a level stare and elbowed her husband.

The man looked up at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Alex, what is _she_ doing here?" he asked his niece. The other two boys glanced up at me and they stood protectively on both sides of their cousin.

"She saved my life Dad." Alex said quietly. **_Dad?_** I wondered. "Her mother killed Harper and took a crack at trying to kill me. If it hadn't been for Juliet, I would be just like Harper, another vampire victim."

Alex's father nodded and held out his hand to me. "Jerry Russo." He told me. "Former wizard and Alex's father. She must have told you that I was her uncle. No, I'm actually her Dad."

I took his hand and shook it gently. "Juliet van Heusen." I replied softly. "It's nice to meet you."

The woman stepped forward. "I'm Alex's mother, Theresa." She said. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I'm sorry about your mother though."

I shrugged and said, "It's ok. She didn't love me anyway."

Theresa and Jerry both looked startled at this news but didn't press it. I turned to the two boys standing protectively beside Alex. "I take it these are your brothers?" I asked her.

She nodded. She gestured to the taller of the two. "This is my older brother, Justin. He's the smart one of us." Indicating the smaller boy she continued, "And this is my younger brother, Max. He's the weirdest of us all." I shook both of their hands and they seemed to relax at meeting me. They moved slightly away from Alex.

Then something occurred to me. "Um, Alex?" I began. "How did you know I was a vampire?"

She chuckled and said, "I guess it's time for that talk now." We headed upstairs to the living room and everyone sat around the loveseat, which Alex and I occupied. And the talk began.

**_Alex's POV_**

"So, here's the short version of what's been going on," Alex said. "My Dad was a wizard but he married Mom so he gave up his powers. Wizards can't marry mortals and keep their powers; I'm still not sure why. Justin, Max, and I are wizards in training. When we're at least eighteen, we have to challenge each other to a wizard competition in which the winner gets all of the power.

"About your question earlier, here's how I knew you were a vampire. Three months ago, Dad was teaching me divination. We gave up a month into it because I wasn't able to see anything. Dad just told me that I was probably too early to learn it.

"Then, a few weeks ago, I began to have fleeting visions of future happenings. Then, yesterday when Mom and Dad asked me to go spy on your family's restaurant, I saw a vision of your dad sinking his teeth into the flesh of a dark-haired brunette. I'm not sure if I knew the girl, but he began to drink from her. That's why I wore the cross yesterday. Anyway, I saw that and I knew that the shop was run by vampires."

Juliet nodded in understanding.

"Now, I believe there are a few things we need to take into caution about you? Would you mind filling us in on these so that we can take said precautions?"

Juliet smiled. "Um, no sunlight and no stakes. No crosses and definitely no holy water. I can cross running water and it is unnecessary for us to breathe. I need to make a trip to the butcher's shop at least twice a week and I go to the blood bank every other month. I have a heightened sense of smell and very good hearing. I see very well in the dark and I can grow bat wings from my arms if I need to fly. That's about it."

I nodded and turned to my dad. "She seems to be as tame as a circus lion. Let's keep her." He started to giggle until he saw the matching murderous looks Juliet and I were giving him. He cleared his throat and said, "Juliet, feel free to stay the night whenever you want."

Juliet nodded beside me. I glanced up at her and she smiled down at me. "Um, I'm just asking," Justin said slowly. "But, how old are you Juliet?"

"Two thousand one hundred ninety three years old." Juliet said dismissively. **_Wow, that's a lot of years!_**I thought.Her eyes never left mine and they seemed to be getting closer. I leaned up and pecked her lips. She responded in kind and the kiss deepened. My family shifted uncomfortably, but we didn't care. We deepened the kiss even more but I pulled back after awhile. I needed to breathe.

Dad cleared his throat and we turned to him. "If you two had taken that any further, I would have had Justin flash the both of you up to Alex's room. Please don't let me see that again. Ever."

We nodded with matching goofy smiles and everyone else left the lair. "Well, I would say that went well." I said as I entwined my fingers in her hair.

"So would I." Juliet said as I straddled her hips.

"So, do you wanna make out for awhile?" I asked.

"I would love to." Juliet said as she brought her lips up to meet mine.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter and all reviews are appreciated. :)


	7. Blood Ingestion and Goodbyes

**No, I don't own WOWP. *eye roll* Duh! (lol) :)**

**AN: Ok, so, I know that a majority of you will probably not like this but that's why it's genre'd Romance/Drama. That means it's going to have SOME sort of happy ending. Oh, and don't forget, I've still gotta fit Mason in here somehow. I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**_

* * *

Alex's POV_**

Juliet and I went up to my room. Juliet fell asleep immediately, but I stayed awake just a little bit longer to close the curtains. I didn't want the sun to take away my girlfriend. When the curtains were secure, I collapsed next to Juliet.

In the morning, I found myself extremely close to a blonde head. I smiled and reached out to touch the golden locks. Using her vampire speed, Juliet turned over and kissed my hand.

I chuckled lightly and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well." she said. "You?"

"Likewise," I replied.

I sat up and stretched, my shirt riding up a few inches. Juliet leaned back and let out a high-pitched wolf whistle. I blushed and stood, offering Juliet a hand so that she could come up with me. We dressed and headed downstairs, hand-in-hand. On the way, we passed Justin who shot a questing look at our joined hands but said nothing otherwise.

When we got down to the Station, Juliet stopped and stared at the windows; it was a perfectly good day. "How am I going to get home in that?" she asked aloud. Her tone of voice made it seem as though it were a blizzard outside.

I stared at her for a few minutes before remembering that she was a vampire. I quickly took out my wand and flashed us to the Late Nite Bite. Juliet smiled at me and we went inside. In the kitchen, Mr. van Heusen was making sandwiches with his vampire speed.

"Hello girls." he called. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Juliet and I hurriedly put on aprons and took out the fresh orders. I enchanted myself so that I could go as fast as Juliet. We used the extra speed to get orders to the people who had been there the longest.

When twelve o'clock came around, I shifted uneasily. I was torn between spending my lunch break with my girlfriend and going home to spend it with my brothers.

Juliet must have felt my thoughts because she turned to me and smiled. "Go ahead home Alex." she told me. "We'll be ok. Besides you told me that your shift starts soon. I'll come by tonight." I smiled at her and gave her quick kiss goodbye.

I was turning to leave when Mr. van Heusen called my name. I looked back to see him coming toward me with a sandwich in his hands. Juliet must have gone to prepare lunch because she was nowhere to be seen. I glanced down at the sandwich and saw that it was loaded with... something red.

"I don't eat very much ketchup." I said, trying to be polite.

"This isn't ketchup." Juliet's dad told me. "It's a new special sauce that I came up with. I want you to try it since you were such a big help today."

I nodded and politely took the sandwich. "Thank you sir." I said and quickly took my leave. **_That was weird._** I thought. **_Since when do_**** I_ try to be polite? And when have I ever called _****anyone_ sir._**

As I walked home, I munched the sandwich and tried to determine what the secret sauce was. It tasted like sunflower seeds and a bit of cinnamon, but it was good. There was something in it that I couldn't quite place though. Just as I was finishing up the sandwich, I arrived back home and found this giant crowd standing in and milling around the doors.

I began to push my way through the crowd. I popped out of the group and found that the Waverly Sub Station was now the Waverly Wizard Lair. I quickly slipped behind the counter and put on an apron to help her family.

"Alex, you're fifteen minutes early." My mom told me. Then her eyes narrowed and she asked, "What do you want?"

I sighed. I'd been over this with her. "Mom, I'm not Justin. When I do something good, I don't need approval from people who are surprised to see me do good."

Mom raised her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. Sorry _hija_, but you do have a way of being sneaky at certain things."

"Yes but usually I make my plans known." **_Unlike someone we all know and love_****. **I added to myself bitterly.

I quickly set to work taking out orders. I even got away with using magic to do it.

After I served a few people, I realized that my head was starting to hurt a bit. I brushed it off as a minor headache. As the night dragged on, my headache got worse and my whole body started to hurt. I used magic more and more often to give people their orders because it hurt to move. As the last customers began to leave, Juliet strode through the door. I smiled wearily at her.

"You don't look too well Alex," she said with a slight chuckle.

**_Wait; was there a strain in her laugh? And does Juliet have three other sisters I don't know about?_**

I blinked and put a hand to my head with a groan. Juliet's smile turned into a frown of concern and she sat me down at a table. I put my head against the cool surface and just sat there for a few minutes.

"Alex," **_And those minutes have to be ruined by Dad._** I thought. "We need you to run an errand."

Juliet stood and made her way to the kitchen. She and my dad began to whisper to each other. With my hearing I could hear every word they said.

"Mr. Russo," Juliet whispered. "I think Alex has to lie down for a bit. She's got a major headache and she looks a bit sick. I'll run the errand."

"Did Alex tell you to say that?" Dad asked skeptically.

"No," Juliet replied. "I can smell emotions and I know when something is wrong with a mortal."

"Alright,"

I slowly stood. **_Juliet shouldn't have to do something that was meant for me. _**I made my way to the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"No, it's ok," My voice sounded hoarse and my stomach was greatly disagreeing with my current position but I stayed standing anyway. "It's alright Juliet I can do it. What's the errand Dad?"

The two turned to me with matching expressions of concern on their faces.

"Um Alex, I think Juliet may be right. You do look a little sick. Are you sure you're up for it?"

I nodded but stopped when Dad doubled. Juliet came over and felt my forehead. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Alex you are not fine!" she told me sternly. "It takes a lot to burn a vampire. You are sick, now will you please go upstairs to bed?"

I nodded again but my head started spinning and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself falling away from the wall. I tried to regain my balance but found myself in a free-fall.

Before I could hit the floor, however, I felt Juliet's strong arms catch me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Russo." Juliet told my dad. "You'll have to find someone else. I have to take care of Alex."

With that, Juliet picked me up and began carrying me up the stairs to my room. She laid me down on my bed and began to move away. **_No, don't leave!_**

"Juliet," I called out to her. She turned back to me. With my last bit of consciousness, I asked, "Please stay?"

Her nod was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**_Juliet's POV_**

I sat next to Alex, stroking her hair. She was so peaceful when she was sleep, so innocent.

Something was off about her though. Ever since she left the Late Nite Bite earlier that afternoon, I'd had the feeling that something wasn't right. Now that I was right next to Alex, I realized that her blood smelled different. It was less alluring than it was when she was helping out earlier.

That doesn't just happen.

I leaned closer and sniffed Alex's throat. The need to feed came over me but I pushed it aside so that I could help Alex.

If I wasn't mistaken, that was the scent of Danag on her. The Danags are the vampires that still have beating hearts. They use their blood to create more of themselves. My kind of vampire wasn't like that. We just have to bite someone and leave him or her for dead. The stuff from our teeth makes them turn into vampires.

Right now though, Alex was nearly bursting with Danag blood. The blood wasn't canceling hers out but it wasn't that far from doing so. If the blood from a vampire were to get inside of the system of a mortal and overpower the mortal's blood, the mortal would go insane and attempt to kill their self. Killing oneself with vampire blood in you will make you a vampire.

I breathed a small sigh of relief that Alex wouldn't turn into a vampire, but I had some bad news for her anyway. I contemplated how to tell it to her.

**_She'll be extremely upset about it_**_._ I told myself.** _She'll think I don't love her._**** _Maybe I should just do it without telling her. No, then she would see it as a betrayal and she'll think I never want to see her again. There is no way to break this to her lightly and it sucks!_**

I glanced at the window and saw sunlight peeking through the curtains. **_Have I really been sitting here that long?_** I wondered to myself. I sighed and looked down at Alex.

Leaning close, I sniffed her neck. The smell nearly drove me insane, which meant that Alex was almost back to normal. I lay down next to her and began to play with her hair for a bit. Alex stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," I cooed.

"It's only good because you're here." Alex replied cockily. **_She's so young!_** I screamed at myself. I sighed and sat up. Better now than later.

"Alex, we need to talk."

Alex's face fell immediately and she looked at me with wide fearful eyes that threatened to tear up at bad news. **_Aw, man!_** "Alex, I care about you, honest but there's something that needs to be said."

I stole a glance at her. She still looked fearful but at least the would be tears were gone. It made it easier. "I'm just saying that I'm going to gobacktoTranslylvaniatonight." I mumbled the last part and looked down.

Alex didn't move and it was very hard to read her emotions. Glanced back up at her and saw an emotionless face staring at me.

"You're leaving?" her voice was a monotone. I nodded slowly. "For how long?"

I shook my head indicating that I didn't know. "A few months maybe?"

Alex lowered her head and sighed. It was a sigh laden with oncoming tears. Alex lifted her head again and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "But you'll be coming back right?" she pleaded.

I stared at my hands in my lap and avoided her gaze. "I have to go Alex." I said after a few moments.

"Juliet, please-!"

"No Alex, it's too hard." I walked over to the window and jumped out. As I started walking home, I heard a single sob from Alex.

And it broke my heart.

* * *

Alright, from my perspective, it looks long enough. Tell me your opinion and if it's too short, I'll make the coming chapters longer. Reviews are nice. :):)


	8. Dragging On

**No, I don't own WOWP. *eye roll* Duh! (lol) :)**

**_AN: Well I did tell you that i would work this out somehow. Trust me, you're in for a surprise_**

**_

* * *

Alex's POV_**

**_What the hell was that?_**

That's all I could think after Juliet left out the window.

I cried for hours until Justin came in to check on me.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Juliet left." I sniffed low enough that it wasn't too awkward. "She's heading back to Transylvania and doesn't know whether or not she'll come back."

Justin put an arm around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Don't worry Alex." He said. "She'll come back. I know she will."

I leaned against his side for a few moments before finally pulling myself together. "Thanks Justin." I told him. Then I punched his arm and added, "You had better be serious about her coming back. Or I might use my magic to kick your ass all the way to Transylvania and back." We laughed together before the mood died down and we headed downstairs.

Mom and Dad were already at work in the Sub Station.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Mom inquired as soon as she saw me.

"Fine Mom. I think it was just a small stress thing from working here and helping Juliet at the Late Nite Bite." My dad gave me a stern look before going back to making sure that the tables were cleaned.

I went outside for a bit and wondered how Juliet had gotten out with all this sunlight. **_Knowing her, she probably took the nearest shadow to her home._** I thought despairingly. I sighed and turned back inside, getting ready to start my day.

All through that day, and for the rest of the summer, I was completely and totally depressed without being able to talk to or even see Juliet. Every day, I went through my normal things without pulling any jokes or enchanting anything. At night, I would sit on my bed and cry, hoping it would be the night that Juliet came back.

Soon, it was time for school to start. I went upstairs the night before the first day and sat on my bed.

Juliet had told me that vampires don't have reflections and don't show up in pictures so I enchanted a camera to catch her image. I pulled out the pick and sat on my bed staring at it. I sighed and put it under my pillow. I snuggled down and went to sleep.

The next day, I got up an hour early and got ready for school. I put the picture of Juliet into my backpack before heading out the door. I went to the school and sat outside for a few minutes before flashing myself inside.

I went straight to my favorite place (the art room) and sat down at an easel. Pulling some paint towards me, I began to paint. I didn't understand what I was painting until I saw Juliet's image begin to appear.

A few seconds after I finished the piece, my art teacher entered the room and took a look at it.

"Very good, Ms. Russo." She commented. "Is she a best friend?" I nodded slowly and she pressed on. "Did she move away?" I nodded again.

The first bell rang and I went to class. When I got home I went straight up to my room without saying a word to anyone. I felt bad for not missing Harper as much as I should have but I couldn't help but think of Juliet more.

_Dear Journal_

_This year, there's no Harper to help me through school and now, there was no Juliet to look forward to seeing. I actually did my schoolwork. I'm extremely depressed. All of my teachers were shocked that I hadn't disrupted class once and had done all of my work without Harper by my side._

_Every time school ends, I flash myself back to Waverly Place and began to wander around. I pass the Late Nite Bite, which has a sign on it saying that the owners have gone on vacation. I've even begun to wander out of Waverly Place. I roam all over New York and when I realize that I have no idea where I am, I just flash myself back home and go inside the Sub Station. My family is always having dinner by then._

_"Are you hungry?" Mom always asks._

_I just shake my head and go upstairs to my room. Not long after I undressed and climbed under the covers, I'm fast asleep. The last few weeks have passed much that way._

_It's amazing I was still alive after the fifth day I refused to eat. I still hadn't felt the pains of hunger but Mom and Dad made me sit down and eat a sandwich. I ate it extremely slowly, even going so far as to pick at it._

_The next day, I had to go to counseling. Now it's been five months since Juliet left and I'm still hung up over her. I quit the counseling after awhile because it's getting hard to think about her. Well, it's time for school now so, goodbye._

I closed my journal and stuck it under my pillow.

I jotted today down to be one of those boring days just like the rest and the day hadn't even started. I went down to breakfast and examined the many pictures of Juliet I had painted, each one different than the ones before it. I had been painting them ever since the first day of school (three months ago) and my art teacher was a bit worried for my health. She also suggested the counselor but my parents couldn't get me to go. Everyone surrendered and just let me sulk and mope.

I ate breakfast in silence while the rest of my family talked idly about their plans for today.

"What are you going to do today, Alex?" Justin asked me.

"My schoolwork, wander around New York, and not eat." I replied in a monotone.

"Isn't that what you do everyday?" Justin went on.

I nodded.

"Don't you want to do something different? You used to love doing different stuff. Things that made you stand out in a crowd. Don't you want to do it again?"

He'd been trying to get the old me back for a while and I highly doubt he'll give up anytime soon. Lately, Max has even been joining in with him. I sighed and looked over at Justin. He quieted immediately.

I stood and left to go to school. I sat down at my easel and began to paint. It was a way for me to let out all of the different emotions that I keep bottled up. I paint Juliet and put her in the location that matches my mood. Today, I put her in my bedroom because of the longing.

A boy came in and sat next to me. "Hello, my name's Mason."


	9. Confrontation 2

No, I don't own WOWP. *eye roll* Duh! (lol) :)

**_AN: Ok, so the surprise won't come until next chapter, maybe. Just give it time, it's almost here. This one is only being rewritten because my cousin didn't like it too well so I'm gonna try again. Here goes._**

**_

* * *

Confrontation #2_**

**_Alex's POV_**

I glanced over at him and looked him up and down. I wasn't checking him out; I was assessing him (oh god that's how you know I'm not myself, I said a Justin word). He had short brown hair and a nice face. He wore a sports jacket and had a somewhat well built body, not overly strong but not too scrawny either.

I turned back to my painting and replied, "Hello Mason, I'm Alex."

"It's very nice to meet you Alex." He had a nice British accent. His eyes checked me out for a moment before he settled back on my face.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Seattle." He replied. I could totally tell he was only telling part of the truth. "I came here because my parents bought a shop just down the street from a sandwich shop on Waverly Place. It's this place that resembles a dungeon…"

As Mason trailed off in description, I felt unwanted tears come to my eyes. I hadn't had this much emotion well up inside of me ever since the beginning of the school year. I quickly finished up the last few details on my painting and set it out to dry.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said to Mason. He looked a bit down that I had told him I was leaving, but perked up and said,

"Alright, I'll see you in English."

I nodded and made my way to my first hour. It was history. I took notes through the hour and left for the rest of the school day. My last class of the day, English, was probably going to be a bit different than usual, what with the new boy. I sat in my normal seat at the back of the room. I watched the rest of the students file into the classroom. Last of all was Mason. He chose to sit two seats in front of me. I kept my attention focused on the teacher the entire time even though I could feel Mason's eyes on me.

When school finally ended, I made my way to the back of the school and flashed my way home. The Sub Station was closed so I guessed Mom and Dad were out somewhere. I opened it and went to work cleaning the tables and things. I heard the bell over the door ring and turned to greet the customer.

Standing there was Mason, panting as though he had just run all the way here.

"Excuse me, I'd like to order a regular ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce, American cheese, and a slice of tomato. Oh, and please add extra ham to it."

I nodded to him and began making the sandwich. When I was finished, I brought it to him. Mason looked up at me, and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hello Alex," he said with a cocky smile. I nodded to him again and turned to go back to the counter.

"Wait, where are you going?" he called, grabbing a hold on my wrist.

I yanked myself free. "Back to work." I retorted.

At that moment, Justin and Max walked through the door. "Hey Alex," they called. I went over to hug them affectionately like a sister should.

When I turned back, Mason was glaring at Justin as though he wanted to fight him. I gave him a questioning look but Mason just shook his head. "Can I take this to go?" he asked curtly. I nodded and went to get him a wrapping.

While I was in the kitchen, I heard Justin begin to shout and then the sounds of a fight penetrated the air. I rushed back out to see Mason pounding my older brother. Max was trying to help but… he's Max.

I quickly ran over and pulled Mason off of Justin. I slammed him into a nearby tale and stood protectively in front of Justin.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at him. Justin and Max both gasped; this is the first sign of true emotion that they've seen from me in months. It's probably no the kind of emotion they wanted because no one likes me when I'm pissed but it's emotion nonetheless.

Mason continued to glare at Justin for a few more seconds before turning his gaze on me. There was something animalistic in his gaze but true to my old self, I held firm.

"Why do you prefer him?" he asked me. "He's a nobody. I bet he's the geek of the school anyway. Why did you choose him over me?"

I stared at him for a moment before getting what he was hinting at. I let out a short bark of laughter and gazed at Mason incredulously.

"You think Justin is my _boyfriend_?" Mason just continued to glare at Justin but I took that as an answer. Max and I both doubled over with the force of our laughter and soon Justin joined in. Mason just stood there like an idiot the entire time it took us to regain our composure.

"Mason," I said through tears of laughter that I wiped away. "Justin's not my boyfriend. He's my older brother."

Mason's eyes widened in shock and he glanced between Justin and me about three times before he lowered his gaze. "I, uh, I apologize dude. I didn't know she was just your sister." He gazed back at me and I saw the lust building inside of him. I shivered at that much desire and went back to an emotionless shell.

"Mason, here's your wrap. I think you should leave."

"But-."

"_Now_."

Mason grudgingly took the sandwich with him and left the Sub Shop. I turned to Justin and assessed his injuries. I glanced around to make sure that no one was around before healing him as quickly as I could. I was just getting rid of his black eye when mom and dad walked through the door.

Mom exclaimed something in Spanish and ran over to Justin.

"What happened?" Dad demanded.

"A jealous boy thought Justin was my boyfriend and attempted to beat him up. Max and I pulled Mason off of Justin before too much damage could be done. We told Mason he had to leave and he did so."

At that moment, Mason walked right back through the door and handed me a piece of paper.

"That's my number, sweet cheeks." He said, giving me a wink and a kiss on the cheek. When he turned around, he came smack into my dad, Justin and Max all standing together. Mason looked at each of them in turn.

When he got to Dad he said, "Hey you must be the owner of this place. Great girl you got working here. Don't lose her." He gave my dad a fist bump before heading back out the door.

Dad stared after him in shock before turning to me.

I was still frozen in place by the kiss to the cheek Mason had just given me. All at once, my emotions built up inside me and threatened to come out of my throat in a scream. My parents would have thought that I had gone insane. I quickly turned and fled up to my room, letting the tears fall freely onto my pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Justin poked his head in.

"You okay, Sis?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We all saw the oncoming rush of emotion in your eyes, Alex. What's wrong?" he came over to sit next to me on the bed.

I pulled out my picture of Juliet. "She's never coming back, Justin." I told him. "She didn't love me enough to come back. Now, I'm an emotional wreck and because o said emotional wreck, you got your face beaten in. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him do that to you."

Justin squeezed my shoulders. "Don't worry, Alex." He said. "If he ever lays a hand on anyone else in this family, I will kick his ass."

"Thank you Justin." I gave him a hug and he left my room. Not too long afterward, I fell asleep.

I was awoken by the sound of something tapping my window. I went over and looked out. Mason was standing on our back lawn with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

The sun was still up so I opened the window and called, "What are you doing here?"

"Saying good night." He called back. "I never did get that true kiss."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Mason but I don't like you that way. Try Gigi. She'd love to go out with the hot new guy. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night."

"Wait!" The cry made me turn back. "Alex, I know you're a wizard. I just wanted you to know… I'm a werewolf. I won't hurt you, but I am a werewolf. Please let me come up."

I shook my head. "No," I shouted down to him. with that, I shut my window and climbed back into bed. It wasn't until much later that I realized my mistake.


	10. SURPRISE! 1

**_No, I don't own WOWP. *eye roll* Duh! (lol) :)_**

_AN: Here's a surprise for you. Go ahead and read it. I wonder what you think. _

* * *

SURPRISE!

**_Alex's POV_**

It wasn't until that night that I realized my horrible mistake. I shouldn't have brushed off the fact that Mason was a werewolf. I should have gone to the rest of my family so that we could protect ourselves if we needed to. As it is, falling back to sleep was not the best of ideas.

After I went to sleep, I began to dream about Juliet. We were on a date, like the first dream I had of her. We were at this fancy restaurant that I've never been to. Juliet had a cute smile on her face and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Why are you staring at me Alex?" she asked me with the most adorable confused expression on her face.

"Because you're so beautiful." I replied. Juliet smiled and opened her mouth to say something.

"ALEX!" I was shocked that that had come out of her mouth.

I jolted awake with a start and rushed downstairs to see what all the trouble was about. Justin, Max, and Dad were downstairs using magic, spatulas, and other kitchen things to keep a giant dog in clothes at bay.

I ran over and waved my wand.

_"Always at night,  
never in the day,  
keep that giant dog  
away!"_

The dog was thrown out of the front doors and over the tops of some nearby buildings. I heard a crunch and a few whimpers before the sound of paws faded away.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asked.

"Mason." I breathed.

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"WHAT?" Justin demanded.

"It was Mason," I repeated. "He told me he was a werewolf earlier this evening. He also told me that he knew I was a wizard. I didn't think anything of it because I was nearly asleep at the time. I'm so sorry, Dad. What can I do to repair the Station?"

Dad looked around. "Actually Alex, there isn't that much you have to do."

I glanced around and saw that there were just a few upturned chairs and a broken table. I waved my wand again, this time towards the damage.

_"Wave your wand through the air and the damage will be repaired."_

The chairs turned themselves upright and the table fixed itself. I went over and stood it upright as well so that it looked much the same as it usually did. I turned back to my family and saw them giving me curious looks.

"Where did you learn that spell Alex?" Justin asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think I just made it up in my head."

Dad nodded approvingly at me. "Good Alex," he said. "You need to have quick thinking like that to be a wizard."

I shrugged again and looked out the window. The sun was rising. I sighed. "Time for school." I said in my usual monotone. I went upstairs and got ready. When I went downstairs to breakfast, everyone was talking in hushed voices. From the way they stopped when I came into the room, I guessed the conversation had something to do with me.

"Dad, is there a full moon tonight?"

Dad shook his head. "No Alex. This was the third night of the full moon. There won't be anymore werewolves until next month."

I nodded and stood to leave. I sat at my easel and thought for a few moments. I felt someone sit down beside me and glanced over to see Mason. He had a disappearing black eye and his hand was slightly bloody. I kept my back to him as I began painting.

As usual, I made a portrait of Juliet, but this one was different. She was holding a bouquet of black roses in a cemetery. A few feet behind her was a giant brown wolf, crouching and waiting to attack. I stood and put my painting away to dry.

As I turned around, Mason cornered me and brought his lips to mine. I couldn't react, not even when his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I couldn't move; I could barely breathe. When Mason was finished, he left the art room. I stayed there for a few minutes more before rushing to the nearest restroom and crying softly. I didn't come out until I was sure that the coast was clear. I quickly erased all traces that I had been crying and went to class.

The rest of the day passed normally. In English, I was as stiff as a board. When the final bell rang, I raced out of the building and ran home. Mom and Dad were at the counter, counting the money that they had made on the lunch rush. I hurried up to my room. I stayed there all day, staring at my picture of Juliet. Once or twice, Mom and Dad came to check on me, but gave up when I didn't respond. Mom came in around nine to talk to me.

"Honey, we've all been talking and we were wondering what's really going on with you. Justin said he knew but that you had sworn him not to tell. Please, _chica_, we want to help you."

"Juliet's not coming back Mom." I said softly. "She knew she wasn't coming back. That's why she didn't say she loved me. She didn't love me. And now this is the only way I can see her. I miss her Mom. She was _mi corazón_. I can't live right without her. This is my way of dealing with it."

Mom nodded and gave me a hug. "Just know that as much as we didn't like her _(AN: she means Alex, not Juliet)_, we miss the old you. Please come back to us."

I cast my eyes downward and Mom left. I tucked the picture under my pillow next to my wand. I went into the bathroom, took my evening shower, and went back into my room.

Something felt different. I walked a few paces into the room and looked around. My window was open and it looked as though someone had been sitting on my bed.

Suddenly, I heard the door shut behind me. I turned around just as the lock clicked.

"Hello Alex," Mason grinned at me. "I've come to collect what's mine." He advanced on me.

I backed up until I was up against the wall. "What do you want?" I asked. My voice was level, belying the fear that clenched my stomach.

"I want you." Mason said casually. "I'm from Seattle. People give themselves to each other all the time there. I've had every girl all over school on my tail and yet, you don't even think about me. Why not?"

"Because I have someone that I already love." I retorted.

"Who?" Mason chuckled. "If you did, you wouldn't be painting portraits of your best friend."

Mason was very close now, not even five feet away. **_Oh, god! Please, please, PLEASE don't let my mind be thinking the right thing. If he's about to do what I think he's about to do, please let me be unconscious for it._**

"What Seattle are you from?" my voice was extremely high.

"I'm from one from an alternate dimension." Mason told me as he stood a few inches from me. I couldn't breathe and I felt myself begin shaking.

Mason's mouth closed on mine and I tried to fight him.

"Leave me alone!" I growled, pushing him away.

Mason snickered. It wasn't the kind of good snicker like when something was funny. He grabbed my waist and threw me onto the bed. I felt under the pillow for my wand and found that it wasn't there. I looked back at Mason and saw him pulling it from his back pocket. He muttered something and there was a flash.

"What did you do?" I squeaked.

"I just made it so that no one could enter through the door."

With that he snapped my wand in half and straddled my waist.

"Now, how about we start where I left off this morning?"

He reached down and ripped off my clothes (it wasn't much but still clothes nonetheless!). I was screaming before he even took his off.

* * *

Hey, told ya it would be a surprise. Bet none of yall were expecting that one. Was it too ooc? I'll try to warn you in the future if the characters ARE going to be out of character.


	11. The Not So Smooth Return or SURPRISE! 2

**_No, I don't own WOWP. *eye roll* Duh! (lol) :)_**

_AN: Here's another surprise for you. Knock yourself out reading it. I hope you like it. :) Um, sorry if these chapters are a little strange. It's one-thirty Thanksgiving morning. Don't worry, I'll be spending the rest of my day with my fam, but I'll be ready to post more chapters (if needed) bright and early tomorrow. The characters may be a little ooc in here, especially Alex. My apologies to the rest of you Alex lovers and I'll try to stick with personality in the coming chapters. _

* * *

The Not So Smooth Return or SURPRISE #2

**_Juliet's POV_**

I was finally back from Transylvania. It turns out that Dad wanted us to go to hunt down some vampire slayers. I can't believe what happened. As I started walking toward my home, I thought back to what had happened in Transylvania.

_We did several sneak attacks that killed many of them. We used poisonous gas and an atomic bomb. The gas spread throughout the entire camp of slayers and got to many of them in their sleep. It was during the day of course, so dad and I were in the shadows. The explosion was at night. The slayers had just come back from searching for vampires and one of them tripped the wire that we had set up._

_I hadn't known the sneak attacks would kill the slayers and Dad always took me away before we could see what happened to them. Not until the very last night of our attack did I realize that many of the slayers were dead. I told Dad that I didn't want to do it anymore but somehow he got both of us caught._

_We fought back and I managed to just subdue my opponent. My dad wasn't having as much luck. He was battling this girl with dark hair. She looked oddly familiar. When Dad leaned in to bite her, I saw the girl's eyes widen in horror. Dad sank his fangs deep into her throat, but the girl staked him just as he was doing so. She turned to me._

_An unnecessary breath caught in my throat and I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Alex?" I asked slowly. She gave me a confused look. I gazed at her more closely and realized it was just a girl that looked a bit like Alex. I could tell that this girl wasn't a Latina and her eyes were hazel. Her hair was a shade lighter than Alex's and she had a more diamond shaped face, not like Alex's sweet heart-shaped one._

_I quickly sprung into action. I fought the girl viciously to avenge the death of my father without actually killing anyone. I should have realized that it wouldn't be that easy._

_The girl shoved a stake at me. I grabbed it and sent it back at her. It went through her heart and she dropped down before me._

_I stared at her for a moment before picking up my dad and burying him on his native land; he land where he was first made into a vampire. I said a few words and then began to run back to New York._

I pulled out of my flashback and gazed up at the building that used to be my home. It reeked of werewolf. I circled around the back and found two people sitting in the kitchen, eating nothing but raw meat. I let out a disgusted sniff as the woman tore off the leg of a chicken with her canines. I turned my back on the horrible sight and ran down the street to the Waverly Sub Station.

I heard frantic banging and screaming from inside. I ran around back and began to climb up to Justin's window since his was closest. I didn't see him inside so I climbed through and ran out into the hallway.

I saw the entire Russo family, save Alex, banging on the door to Alex's room. "What's going on?" I asked.

The family ceased their banging to stare at me. "Juliet?" Justin muttered in awe.

Mrs. Russo was the first to recover from her shock. "Juliet, we need you to help us. _Ayudan pronto._"

I gazed at her for a moment more before going over to smash my fist against the door. It gave almost immediately after three more quick punches and I peered inside. There were two figures writhing on the bed and I automatically felt a pang in my heart that my girlfriend would make love with someone else before me. I heard a scream and recognized it all too well. "Alex." I breathed. I realized that she hadn't agreed to make love to anyone and I felt rage building inside of me.

I tried to enter the room, but found some sort of magical protection on it. I pounded against the barrier until it gave. As soon as I entered the room, the smell of werewolf hit me incredibly hard. I snarled at the male on the bed.

"Get away from her!" I growled at him. I pulled him off of my girlfriend and threw him against the wall.

The male slowly stood up and threw a level glare at me. Standing naked before me, he began to charge. I charged right along with him and we locked in combat. I got in a lot of punches and kicks but he got a cheap shot at me and jumped at me.

I rolled to the side and somehow landed on his back. I bit down on the back of his neck and hung on with all of my strength. He stood to his full (really high) height and began shaking around to free himself.

I let go after a bit and a good chunk of skin came off with me. The boy roared and jumped out the window. I saw him running down the street before looking back at my girlfriend.

Alex was curled up on the bed sobbing her eyes out. She was completely naked and bleeding slightly. I slowly approached her. She curled herself into even more of a ball. "Alex?"

"No, no, no! Not now. Oh my god, I'm dead. A werewolf raped me and now I'm dead. Juliet why did you leave!"

It broke my heart to hear such anguish in Alex's voice.

**_Wait, this is so out of character for her. What in the world happened?  
Duh, she just got raped by a werewolf! I'd be freaking out too.  
But to think you're dead? Definitely out of character for her.  
Um, let me say this again. Duh, she just got raped by a WEREWOLF!  
Oh god, I'd better fix this._**

I wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and whispered, "Alex, you're not dead. Are you hurt?"

Alex lifted her tearstained face up to glare at me. "If I'm not dead," she growled. "Then why are _you _here. If I wasn't dead I wouldn't be seeing someone that doesn't love me anymore and left without even a single 'I love you.'"

I was in shock. **_'I love you?'_** I thought in wonder. "Alex, I'm sorry. It was just really hard to say good-bye. Please forgive me and believe you're not dead." Alex stared at me for several moments before giving a cry of relief and tackling me.

"Juliet!" she screamed. I laughed as she snuggled her head into my shoulder and sighed in contentment. All of a sudden she pulled back and socked that same shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked. It hadn't hurt, but it irritated me.

"For leaving in the first place!" Alex replied. "Where's your dad? I'm going to have a long talk with him."

I lowered my gaze. "My dad's dead." I mumbled.

Alex froze and shot a look at her parents. They nodded to some unspoken question and guided the other two wizards out.

"Tell me about it Juliet." Alex commanded.

I told her what had happened in Transylvania.

"I'm sorry Juliet." She whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have just attacked like he said."

Alex shook her head. "No you shouldn't've. If you had, you'd both be dead and I'd be… well.. anyway, the point is, you shouldn't have just attacked if it went against your nature."

I nodded and glanced at her. I felt the desire for her blood come over me in a great wave, as well as desire for her body.

Suppressing it, I said, "Alex, could you please put some clothes on? If you don't I might understand why that werewolf wanted to get at you."

Alex stiffened, then blushed and went over to her wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them on and staring at me calmly. I gulped several times.

Alex came back over to me and planted a small kiss on my lips before snuggling down for bed. I sighed in relief and snuggled down beside her.

* * *

Told you, ooc. Anyway, I hope you're happy now, Juliet's back, but the plot still thickens a bit.


	12. Nightmares and Slight Fear

**_Such a shame that I don't own'em. Oh well, so sad._**

_AN: Quick word to patricia51, switchfoot13, and any of their fans. I just read both of your stories and realized that all three of us wrote about Alex sitting up at night thinking of Juliet. I'm sorry, but sometimes that's a great way to write something. Anyway, the nightmare scene is somewhat the same but I've changed it so that I'm not plagiarizing your work. Other than that I just have to say that The Wizardess and the Vampire and Alex's Nighttime Visitor are great stories._

* * *

Nightmares and Slight Fear

**_Alex's POV_**

I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. But it felt so _real_.

I was running down a long corridor, trying to get away from him. I tried every door I had time to check but they were all locked. His advance was getting closer and I was getting more and more frantic.

Finally, I found a door that was unlocked. I quickly fell through the entrance and locked the door behind me. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and my breathing accelerated to near hyperventilation. There were bangs against the door and even a few kicks. I stared around the room for something to defend myself with.

I realized where I was at the same time that the bangs redoubled. With three very solid kicks, the door went smashing in and I flew onto my bed. He stood in the doorway, completely naked, leering at me. With a tremendous leap, he was across the room and on top of me within seconds.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!" His lips crushed mine.

I pushed him away and called for help again. "You can't get anyone to help you now, sweet cheeks." He sneered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure appear in the doorway. Upon closer inspection, I realized with some delight that it was Juliet.

"Juliet! Help me! Please!" Juliet began walking toward us as if she wasn't in any hurry. Mason continued to ravage my body while my girlfriend stood and watched. "Juliet, please!"

Juliet stared at me for a moment before asking, "Why? I don't love you. I went back to my own kind in Transylvania. Where I belong."

"No!" I screamed. "NO! NOO! NOOO!"

"Alex! Sweetheart, please wake up. ALEX!"

I woke with a start to find that I was curled up in my bed, shaking. I looked around and saw my mom and Justin staring down at me. Turning the other way, I saw a very worried Juliet gazing at me.

"You let him do that to me." I said softly. "You just stood there and watched." The tears were back.

"Another nightmare?" Juliet asked and I nodded. "Alex, tell me about it."

I willed my tears not to come so that I could speak.

"My nightmare felt so real. It was as though it were really happening. I was being chased down a long corridor in which all of the doors were locked except one. When I locked the door, the person chasing me kicked down the door. It was Mason. He threw me onto the bed and began to ravage my body.

"You appeared in the doorway and just stood there to watch. When I begged you for help, you told me that you didn't love me and that you were still in Transylvania where you belonged." I stared at her with a hurt expression. "I thought you belonged with me."

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Ew, did I just say that? That was seriously corny."

Justin chuckled and said, "There's the old Alex. Glad to see you're coming back, Sis." I smiled at him before yawning. Mom and Justin left us alone to work it out. Juliet watched them go before turning back to me.

Juliet pulled me into another hug. "I'm sorry, Alex. I know I shouldn't have left you. But I promise, I will never stand by and watch if someone was hurting you. Promise." Juliet leaned down and caught my lips in a deep kiss. Soon I was fast asleep in Juliet's arms.

In the morning, Mom and Dad were happy to see that I was becoming my old self again. I even played a few tricks on Justin. Max had a strange glint in his eyes but I didn't pay any attention to it because it probably had something to do with something gross.

Juliet and I went outside because it was a cloudy day. Walking to the park, she and I sat on the bench and watched the birds fly by.

"Flying would be so awesome." I said.

"It is." Juliet added. I glanced over at her. She had a goofy smile on her face. I leaned over and pulled her into a small kiss.

Suddenly, I heard barking. I got goosebumps and I felt the blood leave my face. With a simple spell, I leaped up into the trees and stayed there. Even though I didn't have a wand, I could cast a spell pretty well. Juliet flew up to me and sat on the branch next to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dogs," I said slowly. "There were dogs."

Juliet nodded in understanding and offered me a hug. "Don't worry, Alex. Those dogs won't hurt you. They're tame."

I leaned into her embrace and she floated us back down to the ground. The sun was starting to peek through the clouds, so Juliet and I sat under a shady tree. We just stared up at the sky for a while.

All of a sudden, Juliet stiffened and started rubbing all over me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Masking your scent." My girlfriend replied.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because I don't like big brown dogs and this particular dog seems to love your scent."

Now, it was my turn to stiffen. "_With him  
I won't be all alone  
transport me and my love  
back home!_"

In a flash of light, Juliet and I were back at the Sub Station. I breathed a sigh of relief… that turned into an exclamation of surprise and fright when I saw Mason standing before me.

"Hello Alex," he sneered. "How are you today?" I was frozen in place with fright. **_What is happening to me?_** I demanded of myself. **_I usually laugh in the face of any danger. God, I'm so out of practice._**

Juliet answered for me. "She's fine," she said curtly. "And she'd be even better if you were long gone."

Mason shot her a glare. "I don't need to hear anything from her best friend. Had it not been for you coming back from wherever the hell you were, I would have probably shaken her out of you and the guy she's in love with."

"Or you would have hurt her so badly that she would have to be put into a mental hospital." Juliet retorted.

"Does it matter? You're just her best friend anyway. What does she matter to you?" Juliet and I spoke up at the same time.

"She's not my best friend, she's my girlfriend." I corrected him.

"I'm not her best friend, I'm her girlfriend!" Juliet snarled at the same time.

Mason's eyes bugged out for a moment before he burst into laughter. "Yeah right." He snickered. "Like I'm going to believe that. You two barely show any affection for each other. Prove that you're lovers."

I grinned at Juliet and pulled her into an extremely deep kiss. Juliet's hands roamed my body before settling at my waist. My arms went around her shoulders and our bodies molded together. The rest of our family walked into the Sub Station and stopped at the sight of Juliet and me. When the kiss finally broke, the both of us were panting heavily.

We turned to Mason with smug smiles on our faces.

Mason glared at Juliet with murderous intent. "I will have her." Mason growled.

"Over my dead body." Juliet snarled back. Mason glared at her for a few moments more before turning and storming out of the Station.

"Well, that was fun." I said snidely. Juliet glanced at me before we burst into laughter and went upstairs to watch TV.

* * *

Woohoo! Another chapter done! Please Review and I'll work out the details of the next chapters later. TTFN ^_^ ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

_**Such a shame that I don't own'em. Oh well, so sad.**_

_AN: I couldn't figure out a name for this chapter and it ticked me off. I've always been able to make a name for a chapter even if it was silly and had nothing to do with the chapter. I hope it's not a jinx. Anyway, go ahead and read said chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think._

_AN: BTW, you must have noticed that the rating changed with this chapter. Alex and Juliet have been naughty girls. Read it to find out what they did._

* * *

Chapter 13

**_Alex's POV_**

The next few weeks passed in pleasurable enjoyment. I spent the early mornings painting pictures of Juliet and when I finished, I hung them up to dry. I spent midmornings daydreaming about my vampire love. I even spent my afternoons in anticipation to see my vampire friend. In the evenings, Juliet would come over and she and I would spend the remainder of the night cuddling together on my balcony, watching the stars twinkle.

One evening, Juliet leaped into the Sub Station with a squeal and ran over to Alex. "I've got great news!" she shrieked. "I've found Danags!"

"You've found what? I asked in puzzlement.

"Danags," Juliet repeated. "They're the living version of vampires. They can walk out in the sun and give blood and other things such as that. If their blood overpowers that of a mortal, the mortal would go insane and try to kill him or herself. That's why you were so sick the night before I…"

Juliet stopped at the sight of me. I'm sure my expression was pained. I didn't like thinking about the time before she returned. There was an awkward silence. Juliet cleared her throat and tried again.

"Anyway, that was why you were so sick. You had a ton of Danag blood in your system and it was making you sick. But I don't know how it got into you."

"Your dad." I said calmly.

"What?"

"Your dad gave it to me before I left for work. He said it was some weird special sauce that he was working on and that he wanted me to be the first to try it."

Juliet's eyes widened and she came very close to me. "Alex," she said slowly. "Did you like the taste of the blood?"

I was flustered at such a strange question. "Yes," I replied.

"What did it taste like?" Juliet continued.

"Sunflower seeds, cinnamon and something I couldn't quite place."

Juliet backed away from me and put a hand to her forehead.

**_What did I do?_** I wondered. "Juliet?"

Juliet began pacing.

"Juliet, what does it mean?"

Juliet turned to me. Her face was pretty grave. "It means that you're going to become a vampire soon. Very soon."

I stared at her for a few moments. "So I'm supposed to turn into a vampire sometime soon?" I asked stupidly. "Well, at least it's that. For a moment I thought you were going to say something weird." Juliet looked up at me and she smiled.

We went into the lair together and I showed her a number of the new artifacts my dad had ordered, including the Tapioca Twirling Top. I love tapioca pudding, but the top can make anything sweet if you just say the candy or pastry while it's spinning. Juliet and I both tried. She ordered jelly donuts and I got chocolate chip cookies. We went up to my room munching on our treats.

As soon as we entered, Justin called me back down.

I grumbled as I stomped back down the stairs. "This had better be good." I told him.

He nodded and held out a package for me. I opened it and found my new wand. It was long, sleek, and completely purple with a black tip. I squealed in delight and gave it a test run to see if it fit me. It worked perfectly. I ran back upstairs to show it to Juliet. She congratulated me.

I magicked some DVDs and a widescreen into the room. I put in Beauty and the Beast and snuggled on my bed with Juliet. We passed through that movie and continued on to the next. Soon, we were watching Princess Protection Program. Juliet shot a look at me when she saw the character Carter. I shrugged and mumbled, "I just wanted to see what it was like to be on a movie. My parents still haven't figured it out so I'm not in trouble yet."

When Carter and Rosie began to dance, Juliet leaned over and gave me a kiss. I moaned into it and my tongue traced her bottom lip. She let me in and our tongues battled for domination.

Juliet tugged at the hem of my t-shirt. I raised my arms over my head and she tore my shirt off. I groaned as she cupped my bra-covered breasts. I reached under her t-shirt and my fingers danced along her taut tummy. I tugged her shirt up over her head and she returned her lips to mine.

"Juliet," I moaned into the kiss.

She laid me down on my back and sent fluttering kisses all along my collarbone. She sniffed my jugular for a moment before pulling back slightly. Juliet reached behind me and undid the clasps to my bra.

It fell free and she slipped down to engulf one of my nipples in her mouth. "Oh god." I groaned. "Juliet." She switched from one nipple to the other. If her mouth wasn't on one, then her fingers were. The fabric from her bra touched my nipples and the sensation that shot through my chest felt like fire. I moaned and pushed my chest up slightly, arching my back. My fingers went behind her and undid the buckles on her bra. The smooth fabric came free and I began to massage her breasts.

Juliet groaned at my touch and went down even farther. She unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down. I kicked out of them and was revealed to my love. She hooked her forefinger into the hem of my panties and slid them off. One single digit slid up and down my wet slit.

"Juliet," I breathed. "Please."

She gazed up at me through her eyelashes. "What do you want Alex?" she asked me innocently.

I groaned and my hips bucked. "You know what I want." I growled.

Juliet chuckled. "No I don't. Why don't you tell me what you want so I can give it to you."

I moaned and growled, "I need… to feel your… tongue… inside of me."

Juliet smiled and leaned close to my lips. Her fingers pried them open and she slid her tongue inside of me. I cried out in pleasure. My hips bucked in time with her tongue and I felt two slender digits enter my center. Now Juliet's tongue was flicking at my clit and her lips were rolling it around.

I was very close to the edge, what edge, I wasn't sure, but an edge nonetheless. Juliet's fingers curled up into my G-spot and I felt myself fall over. I clenched around her fingers as my juices spilled out. I cried out her name again and again as my entire body shook.

When I finally managed to catch my breath, I switched our positions. I left a trail of kisses along her collarbone and sucked a bit on the place where the young vampire's pulse would be. I licked and sucked until the skin would have been raw.

I made my way down to Juliet's soft breast and bit one of the nipples. Juliet groaned and she arched into my mouth. I sucked her nipple up into my mouth and bit it again. Then I moved to her other one and kissed the peak before administering the same treatment I had given the other one.

When I felt satisfied that they had been tended enough, I slid down Juliet's stomach and hooked two fingers under her skirt. With one quick pull, her skirt was around her ankles. I pressed two fingers to her wet center and smiled at her. I began to stroke her labia gently. "Alex," Juliet moaned. "Oh Alex."

I was getting closer and closer to her diamond point. Juliet was quivering in anticipation for the contact. When I was one stroke away from it, I veered off and began to lick around it. "Alex!" the young vampiress groaned.

I lifted my head for a second so that I could say something to her. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I smirked up at her before returning my tongue to her center.

I plunged in and out of her rhythmically and felt her moving her hips in time with it. I inserted two fingers into her center while my tongue went back to circling her clit.

I pumped in and out of her, faster and faster, until she was balancing on the point of a knife. My lips clamped around her clit and I sucked long and hard. Juliet went crashing over and she screamed out my name. I kept her up in Cloud Nine for as long as possible, pumping my fingers into her and nipping her clit.

When Juliet finally descended, she switched us back around and put a thigh between my legs. I copied her actions and we rode each other. Juliet lowered her mouth to my neck and began kissing it. She made her way up to my mouth and we exchanged many heated kisses.

As we were going over the edge of our second orgasm, Juliet made her way back to my throat. We both screamed out and I felt something puncture my throat. I was still flying high, so I couldn't figure out what it could be. My vision began to blur, and that's when I realized what it was.

Juliet was biting me… and drinking my blood.


	14. Accident and a Big Mistake

**_Such a shame that I don't own'em. Oh well, so sad._**

_AN: Here's Chapter 14. Oh my god this is amazing! My best friend and I are both bi. I've been crushing on her for a while and it turns out she was exactly the same way. Now, we're dating! Congratulations to me! Anyway, here's your chapter. Please enjoy. :) :) :) Sorry, but I think Alex would be even more pissed if Daniel was a girl. I'm going to change it up just a bit._

* * *

Juliet's POV

Accident and a Big Mistake

**_NO! NO! NO! STOP!_**

The taste in my mouth was delicious. For the first time in two thousand one hundred sixty five years, I drank from a human. I was at the peak of my orgasm when I bit Alex. Her blood was wonderful, a mixture of tastes that were familiar but still truly Alex.

But, now I was coming down and I was trying desperately to stop drinking from my love. I felt Alex begin to struggle beneath me. I used this to my advantage and moved in the opposite direction. This action made my fangs come loose from her neck. Alex continued to bleed freely and I tried to make it stop or at least slow it down. It went on.

I kissed Alex's cheek and whispered, "I love you." I jumped out the window fully naked before running down the street. I entered the small clothing store and approached the counter. It's a wonder the place was still open.

"Danielle!" I cried. "Maggie, Melanie, someone!"

All four of the Danags came running at the sound of my voice. "What's up, Juliet?" Danielle asked. All four of them (Danielle, Maggie, Melanie, and Spike) were checking me out.

I took in a slow breath and said, "I need some of your blood." They stared openly at me with blank looks on their faces.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Because if I don't get any of your blood, my soul mate is going to die."

Danielle looked at me curiously. "This wouldn't by any chance be the same girl that made you kill your mother, would it?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked, shocked.

"Because your dad came by asking for some of our blood to turn her into a bloodthirsty, sadistic vampire like his wife. You mean to tell me that my blood, the most powerful out of all of ours, didn't work on her?"

I nodded. "It didn't overpower her own blood."

"She's one tough cookie. It took me forever to recover from that. Maybe if she got it from me directly it would help her out."

I nodded eagerly. "Please, I'll do anything to save Alex."

Danielle nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you. But remember, you'll owe me big." She and the rest of her family left the store and followed me back down the street. We entered through Alex's bedroom window and found her still on the bed.

I knelt beside her and saw that she could barely keep her eyes open. I gestured for Danielle to come closer. She knelt down next to me and slit a long scratch on her forearm. She pressed it to Alex's mouth and let the liquid flow freely down her throat. Alex slowly became stronger. She gripped Danielle's arm slightly and pressed her mouth into it. I was sniffing to make sure that it didn't overpower her blood.

When she would be okay I motioned for Danielle to remove her arm. Alex clung on tightly and soon, Danielle's blood was overwhelming hers. "Danielle, use your vampire strength and pull away." Danielle pulled back and Alex popped free. Upon being released and releasing, Alex fell into a deep sleep. I sniffed her and found that the Danag blood greatly overpowered hers.

I groaned. "Thank you Danielle." I said to her. "You saved her." I sighed. "But I think I just led her to her death."

The Danags left and I lay down beside Alex. I covered us both with the covers and fell asleep next to her.

In the morning, I woke up to find Mrs. Russo screaming at her daughter. Alex was staring at her mother with a blank expression and the young wizardess had no emotion coursing through her at all.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend was just trying to cut her throat open." Mrs. Russo told me. Turning to Alex she shouted, "_¿ Te has vuelto loco, chica_?"

"Yes, Mrs. Russo." I said slowly. "She has gone insane. She accidentally drank too much Danag blood and is now trying to kill herself to rid herself of the insanity. If she kills herself, she'll turn into a living vampire. But that's only if the vampire blood is still in her system."

Mrs. Russo stared at me as though I'd grown another head and threw her hands up into the air. "Perfect." She grumbled.

I heard someone sneaking out the door and turned just in time to see Alex slip out of the front door. I ran to catch up with her and found her already eighty feet away. She was heading for the street.

I heard a loud honking noise and saw an SUV and an eight-wheeler speeding down the road. From what I saw, they were both stolen and the two guys in them were trying to flee the police. Alex jumped out into the street just as both vehicles went barreling by.

There was a loud screech, a crash, and multiple bumps and bangs. The eight-wheeler and the SUV continued on. I stared at the pile of skin in the street in complete horror. Alex was twisted and bloody and I knew she was dead. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I ran after the two people who'd done it.

I caught up with the SUV first and ripped the guy's head off. The car crashed into a nearby fire hydrant, which sprayed water everywhere. The eight-wheeler didn't take that long to find. I reached in and crushed the guy's skull. The truck crashed into a tree and fell into a lake that I didn't remember the name of.

I hurried back to where the two police cruisers were examining Alex's body. Her eyes were open and she was staring at the sky when I walked up.

Her head was twisted halfway around and her arms were broken. Every bone in her legs must also have been broken because several pieces were sticking out of the skin. There was a great amount of blood seeping from the wounds the tires made on her chest and stomach.

I heard her family come rushing out of the Sub Station and they stood around her as well.

"Excuse us," one of the officers said. "We're going to go back to HQ and figure out how to fix this." We all just nodded. I stared down at Alex and saw her eyes flick at me before resuming their previous position. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

Then everyone gasped as she sat up, twisted her head back around and began rearranging her limbs back the way they should be.

"Hello Juliet." My girlfriend, dead a moment before, was smiling at me. She was covered in blood and tire tracks but looked very much alive.

Alex was now a vampire.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA! Alex is now a vampire! Hurray! Please review, I want to know what you think. ^_^ :)


	15. Something New

_**No, I don't own'em. If I did, there would be way different pairings. *Giggle* And things that were not Disney authorized would be going on in the show.**_

_AN: Just in case you missed something, here's what's happened so far. Alex went to spy on Juliet and they fell in love with each other. Juliet's mom killed Harper, resulting in Alex attacking Juliet and Juliet killing her mother. Alex swallowed a lot of Danag blood and nearly turned into a vampire. Juliet left to go to Transylvania. Mason arrived three months into the school year (November) and five months after Juliet had left (in June). Mason tried to rape Alex but Juliet came back and fought him off. While Juliet and Alex were having sex, Juliet drank a lot of Alex's blood and had to get some Danag blood to heal her. Alex drank too much and got run over by an eight-wheeler truck and an SUV. She was then turned into a vampire. That's about how far we've gotten. Please, be my guest and read the story._

* * *

Something New

**_Alex's POV_**

Everything was so new. It was the same but also different. I could see things that I could never see before, hear things over a mile away, and smell scents that I never knew existed. I could see each fiber in every strand of my hair and every grain in the wood on a nearby cart. I heard a cat mewing a little over thirty yards away and a car racing downtown. I smelled chocolate and strawberries and something else that was unidentifiable.

I was sitting in the Lair right now because Dad was blowing his top about me becoming a vampire. Pacing back and forth, his face was really red. I must have really pissed him off this time and I hadn't even really done anything. I sighed and broke into his rant.

"Dad, it's no big deal." I said calmly. My voice sounded different. It was a pitch or two higher than it normally was. "Apparently, I'm the living vampire so I can still go to school and get an education. The only big thing here is whether or not I still have my wizard powers."

Dad nodded in agreement and handed me my wand. I slowly took it and waved it around a bit. A simple spell came to mind and I pointed my wand at Dad.

"Edgbono Utosis." I said. There was a small wave of energy and suddenly there were three of Dad. I smiled and tucked my wand into the back pocket of my shredded jeans. I stood and began to make my way to my bedroom.

"Alex, where are you going?" Justin asked.

I shot him a cocky smile and replied, "I'm going up to my room to change." I continued up the stairs to my room and began rummaging through my wardrobe. I found a cute black T-shirt with some black skinny jeans and a nice jean jacket.

I went back downstairs and heard them talking about me. I listened quietly in the shadow of the stairs while they talked.

"How will we have the wizard competition with a vampire?" Justin hissed to Dad.

"Justin, I'm sure the Wizard Council will figure something out."

"How Dad? How will they figure this one out? My sister is a vampire!"

I stepped into the light and they all stopped talking. "You know what your problem is Justin?" I asked him. "You don't put enough faith in our Dad's intuition. I'm quite sure that the Wizard Council will find a way that we can still have a family competition while I'm a vampire."

I turned to my dad. "Dad, can we get in contact with the Wizard Council and ask them what we can do?"

Dad nodded.

"Good, you do that. Everybody else, go about your boring lives while I go about mine." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

Just before I left, I heard Justin mutter, "You always know how to make things harder for me, Alex." I smiled slightly and continued on. When I entered the Sub Station, I wondered why there was no one here before remembering that it was a Sunday.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me and looked around. Juliet was standing a few feet behind me. I smiled at her and gestured to a table. She sat down with me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked casually.

Her eyebrows rose and she shot me a smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? What do you have a craving for at this moment?"

I thought a moment. As I did so, I saw many people walking around outside. I watched a cute couple go by and felt a twinge in my throat. Before I knew what I was doing, I had stood up from the table and was making my way over to the doors.

Juliet ran in front of me and pushed me back away from the door. I whimpered and watched the couple go by with longing. I could just faintly smell their blood and I wanted one small taste. I glanced at Juliet.

"When I asked what you had a craving for, I wanted an answer in words, not in actions. Had I not been here, you would have eaten both of those innocent people."

I looked at her and she had a pissed expression on her face.

"Can you teach me not to drink from mortals?" I asked softly.

Juliet's gaze softened and she nodded. We took a look at the weather and Juliet sighed. "We'll have to wait for evening to come first." I grinned at her and we went upstairs to the living room to watch TV.

Everything was crazy from then on. Juliet and I would go out at night and she would point to homeless people. Again and again I would try to resist drinking from them. On the tenth night, I actually ran away from the homeless man staring at me.

Juliet found me twenty minutes later and said that at least we had gotten somewhere. I nodded slowly and she led me to a nearby butcher shop so that I could eat. We returned to the Sub Station every dawn and Mom would be up waiting for us. I gave her a hug and she would be relieved that I was still alive.

I went to school with my brothers and spent the day doing my work. At night, I would continue with my lessons. By the first week of the second month I had managed to kill only two of the specimens we were working on.

Finally, Juliet felt that I was safe enough to take to one of those underground Goth clubs. She and I were dressed in all black with heavy combat boots and black or purple make-up on.

"Why are we going anyway?" I asked her.

"Because," Juliet replied steadily. "People dance a lot at these clubs. The mixture of sweat and blood drives a normal vampire insane and makes them drink whoever's closest to them. The blood heats when you're dancing and vampires love hot blood." I began to get nervous as we came closer to the club. I saw a crowd of Goths and Emos inside and held tight to Juliet's hand. She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before we entered.

I'm not going to go into all of the details but let's just say that when my own blood began to heat up, Juliet thought it best if we go. I slept very well that night and Juliet was snuggled in beside me. I was one content vampire.

* * *

Aw Juliet is helping Alex learn not to hurt people. How sweet! Please review and tell meh whatcha think. =)=)


	16. This Means War

_**No, I don't own'em. If I did, there would be way different pairings. *Giggle* And things that were not Disney authorized would be going on in the show.**_

* * *

_**This means war!**_

**_Alex's POV_**

Soon, it was the end of the school year and Justin was taking online college classes. Juliet and I helped out in the Sub Station while Max went out to parties and things with his friends.

On a good day, I could withstand the scent of blood for hours making it easier to be around my family. On every bad day, I had to lock myself in my room and meditate to avoid doing anything I would regret.

At night, Juliet showed me all the vampire hangouts so that whenever she left to go on vampire slayer slaying missions, I would find someone to talk to or hang out with until she came back. My young vampiress also introduced me to the people that helped make me a vampire. I thanked them and they promised Juliet that they would take good care of me. I was having a great life as a vampire.

One day, I was managing the Station on my own because my family was out and Juliet was on another mission. I had just finished cleaning up after some rather rowdy customers. I heard the door open quietly and a scent that I've never smelled before hit my nose. I may not have smelled the scent before, but that didn't stop me from recognizing it immediately.

I stiffened and slowly turned to see Mason standing behind me with a few of his friends. Mason was leering at me and I glared back at him. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us blinking and Mason's friends shifted uncomfortably.

At last, Mason broke the silence. "So now you're a vampire?"

I nodded slowly, sniffing the air to gouge his emotions. He was slightly nervous now.

With one more stare, Mason pointed at me and commanded, "Get her."

Before the other werewolves could move, I already had my wand in my hand and cast a spell.  
"_Be there five  
or be there ten  
make all of the werewolves  
__become frozen._"

With a blue flash, the boys coming at me froze in mid-step. All except Mason for some reason. "I wore an anti-magic pendant my dad gave me." He snickered.

I shrugged and stood before him. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to attack me. His instinct won out over his pride and he took off running. I didn't bother chasing him; I wasn't up for it.

A few minutes after Mason left, Juliet came back from her mission. Taking a look at the frozen werewolves, she asked, "What did I miss?"

I only gave her one word in reply. "Mason." That one word was all it took for Juliet to understand.

She nodded with a sigh and began disposing of the werewolves. She ripped their heads off and dragged the bodies out back. I cleaned up the blood and soaked the mop in bleach.

Not a moment too soon either because just as I was finishing up, my family walked through the door.

"Hey Alex," Justin and Max called. I nodded to them with a smile. Mom and Dad gave me a hug and went behind the counter to count today's earnings.

Suddenly, Mason was back. He walked up to me and said, "Don't think this is over sweet cheeks. I'm going to get a horde of my buddies and we're going to see exactly which mythical monster is better. We'll be waiting in an open field June 20th. It'll be at night so that the vampires can still come, but we'll still be waiting." He ran back out and down the street to his parents' meat shop.

I turned to Juliet and my family. "We're not just going to have vampires," I growled. "We're going to have wizards as well. Dad, call the Wizard Council and tell them to call as many wizards as possible. Werewolves are attacking. If they want an intermagical world war, then that's exactly what we'll give them."

* * *

This means war! Haha! This story is getting easier to update. Thank you to all who are reviewing and I appreciate it. Keep it up please. =) =)


	17. Preparation

**_No, I don't own'em. If I did, there would be way different pairings. *Giggle* And things that were not Disney authorized would be going on in the show._**

_AN: apparently, there has been some debate about the in characterness of this chapter so I'm going to change a few things in this chapter and you can read what happens in between chapters 18 and 19. For now, read and review_

* * *

Preparation

**_Alex's POV_**

The 20th of June was three weeks away, so everyone was working hard to get ready.

While Dad called up the Wizard Council, Justin, Max, and I practiced offensive and defensive spells against werewolves. When I wasn't practicing spells and curses, I was practicing fighting with Juliet or going to the underground vampire clubs and talking every vampire possible into helping us fight the werewolves. I still remember the very first night I tried this. It went perfectly. I smiled at the memory two days before we had to meet Mason.

_

* * *

I was extremely nervous when the announcer told everyone that I had something to say. Many of the vampires already knew me because I liked to hang out with them._

_I took a deep breath before smiling at the many vampires assembled. There was a loud cheer from basically everyone until I raised my hand for them to quiet down. I took another breath and glanced at Juliet, who was standing beside me. She gave me an encouraging smile and I turned back to the others._

_"Hey, guys." I said. "It's good to see you. Um, I need to ask for your help. As most of you know, I used to be a wizard. Well, when I was a wizard, this guy tried to do certain things to me. Juliet helped me out of that situation._

_"Now, there is a problem. That same guy happened to be a werewolf that attacked my family before he raped me. Now, he wants to wage a war against all vampires. If you want to defend the person you are now, we ask that you join my family and the rest of the wizards who come._

_"The wizards and the vampires will be at peace until the fight is over. We need your help to defend the rest of the vampires and the wizards." The other vampires looked at each other and then back at me. As one, they lifted their hands into the air and chanted, "Death to the werewolves! Death to the werewolves!" I grinned at Juliet and we chanted along with them until we all heard police sirens. Everyone split faster than a banana._

* * *

I smiled to myself and began my combat practice. Juliet wasn't too far away, watching me train. I was practicing on a dummy that looked a lot like Mason. I administered numerous kicks and punches to the dummy and even threw it up into the air to fight it.

When I stopped tot take a breath, Juliet came over, clapping. "Good job," she praised me. I grinned at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Mom and Justin came out to see how I was doing. "Hey Alex, are you hungry?" I glanced at Justin and saw him holding a canteen. He removed the top and a delicious aroma drifted over to me, making my mouth water. I walked over to Justin and took the canteen. The blood flowed down my throat and I lapped it up greedily. When I finished, I gave the canteen back to Justin. "Thanks Justin." I told him. He nodded.

Mom handed me a glass of lemonade to wash down the blood and I quickly swallowed it down. "Thanks guys." I turned back to my Mason dummy and saw that there were now two. I glanced over at Juliet and saw her in a crouch. Suddenly, the smell of werewolf hit me and I shifted into a crouch as well.

"What do you want?" I growled. Mason smirked at me and began walking forward. A snarl from Juliet and a warning glare from me made him pause.

Mason sighed. "You're still hung up on the vampire chick, huh?"

I nodded.

He groaned. "Man, I didn't want to do this until the day of the attack, but I guess better now than later."

Mason pulled a long wooden rod from under his coat and quickly aimed at Juliet. My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do and I leaped toward Juliet. Mason threw the rod just as I made contact with Juliet.

As we hit the ground, I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and Mason took of running. I slowly stood and glanced down at Juliet. She didn't have a mark on her, save a few scratches from the ground. I helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Alex hold still." She ordered. Juliet leaned close to my shoulder and pulled out the rod. I bit down on my hand to avoid screaming. Finally, the wooden stick was out of me and my wound began to heal.

"I'm going to kill him." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alex, we are going to kill only as many as necessary. But then again I guess that includes Mason, huh?" I nodded and returned to my combat practice.

The next day, my brothers and I practiced our spells for about 7-8 hours. I collapsed on my bed and slept for, like, three hours before Juliet was waking me up again so that we could get the vampires and the wizards assembled in the tents. I groaned and helped set up the multiple tents in a clearing not too far from the one we fight in. When everything was set up I climbed up a tree and fell asleep.

Sunlight woke me up seven hours later and I yawned. As I stretched, I fell out of the tree and landed on my back. I heard a giggle and looked up to find Danielle standing over me holding out her hand. I took it and stood up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Daniel chuckled again. "My pleasure." She began walking away.

I climbed back into my tree and swung over to the one just above Juliet's tent. I saw Danielle approaching and watched as she looked around before slipping inside. My curiosity always did get the better of me, so I swung down to a lower branch to listen.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" I heard Danielle ask.

"Yeah, what about it?" Juliet replied.

"I want it now." Danielle responded.

From my position, the sun was casting a glow on the tent from the opposite side and it illuminated the two figures inside the tent. I watched in horror as Danielle leaned in and kissed Juliet. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if Juliet hadn't kissed back.

I felt a sob building in my throat and I quickly took off. I jumped down to the ground, making a slight scuffling sound, and took off at a dead sprint. I let one pained sob escape me before I headed into the woods.

My heart was broken.

**_Juliet POV_**

My kiss with Danielle was interrupted when I heard someone land on the ground beside the tent. They took off at a dead run for the forest and I peeked out of the tent in time to see Alex sprinting for the trees, tears streaming behind her. I heard a sob as she disappeared into the trees.

I was just about to go after her when Danielle grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To comfort Alex." I replied. "I'll give you your favor later, Danielle. Right now my lover needs me." I ran into the woods and listened for any sign of Alex. I didn't hear anything so I decided to go by smell.

I tracked my girlfriend to the very center of the forest. She was in a wide open clearing bawling. "Alex?" I said cautiously, approaching slowly.

"Go away!" Alex shrieked.

I cringed at the hurt and betrayal in her voice. "Alex, please listen to me." I pleaded, taking another tentative step forward. Alex turned her back on me and continued to cry, though it was softer.

"Alex, Danielle didn't mean any harm. I just owed her something after she helped me save you. I didn't want you to get hurt so I didn't tell you. I didn't think she would want that 'favor' now. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at either of us."

Alex turned around to face me. Her face was tearstained but emotionless. I sniffed the air and found that she had squashed all emotion inside of her. She stared at me for a few moments more and silently shook her head. Alex picked up her wand from inside her boot and flashed herself away, leaving a message in the air. **_I'M GOING TO MEDITATE FOR AWHILE. I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS. GIVE HER THE DAMN FAVOR SO THAT IT'S FINISHED WHEN I GET BACK._**

I sighed and headed back to the camp. I knew there would be hell to pay once this whole 'war' thing blew over.

I entered my tent again and found Danielle still waiting for me. "Okay, she said she'd be back in a few hours. Knowing Alex, that's probably about three so I suggest this take about two and a half."

Danielle gave me a goofy smile. "Ok then." She pulled me into another searing kiss and pushed me back onto the blankets…

* * *

After about two hours of heated sex, Danielle fell asleep and I slowly clothed. I snuck out of the tent and climbed a tree, awaiting Alex's return. I saw her come out of the trees and make a beeline for her tent. I hid in the tree above her tent until she entered it, and then climbed down to meet her.

"How did it go?" she asked before I had even stepped up to the entrance. I froze for a second before sighing.

"It was ok. Not as enjoyable as ours had been. I'm still sorry for not telling you about it. I'll make it up to you when I get the chance. How was meditation?"

"Alright. I'm better than I was earlier. I think. The wizards should be waking soon; it's almost sunset. You make the rounds for the vampires; I'll go wake the wizards."

With that, Alex left the tent and headed in the direction of the wizards' camp without sparing me a single glance. I sighed and made my way around the camp, waking the Danags, who could stand the sunlight. I waited until the sun was nearly fully set before going around waking up the other vampires.

We all filed into the other clearing and stood in defensive lines. The wizards came in behind us and some of the other vampires jumped up into the trees to signal whether there was a sneak attack coming. The wizards cast an invisibility spell over us all and the rest of the vampires jumped into the trees.

Only Alex and I stayed out in the open. We waited calmly for Mason and his horde to arrive. As the sun's last rays faded, I glanced up at the moon and realized that it was full. I looked over at Alex to see her gazing lovingly up at the moon. She was positively glowing in its light. With a short burst of laughter, Alex jumped into the air and did a twirl.

She quickly came back down when we heard the sound of dogs barking. Paws could be heard coming toward us and Alex and I stood tall, not yet getting into our defensive crouches. We waited for about thirteen minutes before the sound of the paws was nearly to us. When they were just short of entering the clearing, the paws stopped and many sets of yellow eyes peered out at us.

Out of nowhere, a wolf burst through the brush and leaped at us. Alex, always quicker than me, jumped up to meet it. With one swift move, she broke its neck and landed back on the ground standing tall. The dead wolf dropped heavily at her feet. Alex stared coldly at the eyes that surrounded her.

Mason stepped out of the brush. He was a half wolf so that he could speak to us. "Hello Alex," he said. "Are you ready to begin?"

Alex smiled with pure ice. "I was reborn for this, Mason."

Mason nodded and raised his arms above his head.

* * *

AN: ok, the actual fight starts next chapter. For those of you who read Secrets, Love, and Problems, you know that I have some weird love for violence when I think it is needed. So be prepared for lots of blood and many decapitations. Review! =) =)


	18. WAR! not much but still

**_Too bad I don't own them. But I guess that's a good thing. Maybe._**

_AN: FYI, I didn't mention exactly how bloodthirsty I could truly get. this chapter invovles heads being torn off, sprays and spletters of blood, wolf mates being torn apart, a dog pile (in many ways), and a fight between the two alphas of the different packs of monsters. So please, if any of the aforementioned things make you queasy, nauseous, or ill in any way, do not read (I'm completely joking. please read this)._

_

* * *

WAR_

**_Alex's POV_**

Wolves flooded the clearing and crowded around behind Mason. Mason himself, changed into an almost wolf, his face the only thing unchanged. "Where're all of your vampire friends Alex?" he asked sneeringly.

Juliet and I both grinned frostily, raising our arms as well, and our half of the clearing was flooded with vampires and wizards. Mason's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the wizards behind us. But of course, his cocky attitude got in the way of his instinct and he faced us anyway. Both sides stared at each other in complete silence for a few moments.

A wolf from deep within the pack let out a loud howl and the wolves charged. We took that as our cue and we rushed out to meet them. I locked in battle with a particularly big wolf and Juliet did the same beside me.

The wolf bit into my arm and blood spurted from the deep wound. I shook him free and returned the favor by biting down on his neck. Of course, I didn't just hang on but I took it to the next level. I pulled upward and the wolf let out a howl of pain. Said howl was cut off when the wolf's head disconnected from his body.

I didn't stop to think much. Another wolf came barreling into me. I fished my wand from my boot and began firing random spells left and right, many of them coming from my imagination. Every wolf that got hit with one of my spells was dead as soon as it hit him/her.

One extremely huge female wolf came charging at me. I moved to the side slightly and sent a punch to her chest. I was not expecting my hand to go _through_ her chest. The young female cried out in surprise and I squeezed her heart. I kept squeezing until I didn't feel it pumping any longer. The female wolf dropped before me.

I was just meeting the charge of a wolf that I assumed was the female wolf's mate when I heard a scream from Justin. I twisted the wolf head and snapped its neck before turning to my brother. A wolf was bearing down on him and opening its jaws to bite him. I didn't know I could move as fast as I did.

I was over to Justin and on the back of the wolf before even I knew what was happening. The wolf reared up and attempted to dislodge me from its back. I guessed that was how it felt to be on the back of a bull or a bucking bronco. I clung on and dug my nails extremely deep into the wolfs fur. I pulled out chunks and chunks of fur from the pelt and scratched at the skin that was left in its place. Blood spattered my face and I licked some of it off just to see how it tasted.

The taste drove me wild.

Before I knew what I was doing, I bit down on the wolf's neck and began drinking from it. The poor thing was drained in minutes. I leapt onto the next wolf and drained it as well. It was as if I couldn't get enough of the blood. As it flowed down my throat, I felt myself become stronger. My senses sharpened and everything was brought to high definition clarity. I sped around the clearing, tearing off heads of anything that came in my path that attacked me.

One wolf launched itself at me and bit down on my leg. I went down under it and I felt other wolves join it. I heard laughter and recognized Mason's voice as he mocked me.

"Oh Alex, I guess you couldn't handle all of my wolves, huh?"

I grabbed each wolf and sent my fist through its chest. In some cases, my hand went through two or three hearts at a time. I stood and glanced around the clearing. It was littered with bits and pieces of wolf, but I detected a few human looking parts lying here and there, and hoped that the vampire went with dignity.

I turned to a new beast and snapped its neck. I threw another one into a tree and heard its spine break. I actually had time to throttle one wolf because there were so little wolves in the clearing by now. The wolf let out one last whimper and went limp in my hands. I dropped it emotionlessly and stared around. Some of the wolves were attempting to escape but the wizards had made a magical wall so that they couldn't get out of the clearing.

I was making my way over to one of the last ones when something that felt like a wrecking ball collided with me. I was thrown several feet to the other side of the clearing. I jumped to my feet and looked around for my foe. I saw many of the vampires on the other end of the clearing staring at me expectantly. I glanced around again and saw a wolf bigger than all the others advancing on me. I moved so that I was near the center of the clearing. The wolf and I circled around like normal wolves would.

All at once, the wolf attacked and I had to dodge slashing claws. They just barely missed my right leg. I rolled to the side and looked back. The wolf was coming again. This time, I ran to meet him. I charged into him with the force of eighty bulls and smashed him against the protective barrier on the side of the clearing.

Again and again I slammed him into it. I twirled him around, hitting him into it many times. Finally, I threw him to the other side of the clearing.

The wizards had made it so that they were on the other side of the barrier to give me and Mason some space, but they also made it so that they could come in to help at any moment.

I crouched low and waited for Mason to get back up like I knew he would. He got to his oversized paws and ran at me, roaring and howling as he did so. My hand shot out and my nails scratched against his nose.

More blood soaked through my already soaked clothes. Mason reared with a paw covering his nose. Whimpering slightly he backed slowly away from me. I took that as an invitation to advance.

I walked up to him and slashed my claw-like nails in every direction. Mason's fur was torn off in clumps and his skin was ripped from his body. Just as he backed into the protective barrier, something dropped behind me.

I turned around and found another wolf slashing at me. I was too slow in getting away and the claws caught my chest, tearing my T-shirt. My bra was undamaged and, thankfully, not one of those fancy ones. I ripped the rest of my T-shirt off and faced both wolves. My nerves were on edge because I knew I couldn't get at both of them at once.

I felt something press against my back and whirled around to see Juliet behind me. She turned to me and gave me a nod. With that, we jumped into action. She took the other wolf while I faced Mason.

Obviously he hadn't been expecting this because I could smell his fear. I sneered at him and began moving forward. He backed up against the barrier again and let out a shrill howl. I clamped my hand over his snout and smiled coldly at him.

"What do you have to say to me now, Mason?" I asked slowly. A muffled whimper came from him and my smile widened. "I thought so. You see, I am the alpha of the vampires, I who have survived a _dog_-pile. You cannot defeat a vampire, Mason. And now, you are going to end up just like your friends." I raised my hand to deliver a killing blow when a screech sounded behind me.

Mason and I both turned to see the wolf tearing at Juliet. I saw red, then purple, and finally black. I jumped at the wolf and began ripping it limb from limb. When there were no more limbs, I shredded the organs and bit a chunk out of the heart. My vision cleared and I approached Juliet. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared down at my love.

"Juliet?" My voice cracked as I knelt next to her. Everything froze and blurred out. All I saw was the motionless body of my Juliet. I rolled her over and cut my finger. I poured some of my blood into the wounds, making them heal immediately.

Juliet groaned and looked up at me. "I'll be fine, Alex." She said. "Finish the fight so we can go home."

I nodded. I picked her up and shouted, "Danielle, catch!" I threw Juliet out of the boundary line and saw Danielle successfully catch her. She shot me a bewildered look and I shot her a look that spoke volumes.

I turned back to Mason to see him clawing at the barrier. I smiled to myself and took off like a bullet. With one single punch powered by my momentum, I cracked Mason's spine and crashed us both into the powerful shield. I stood up slowly, my head spinning. I looked down to see Mason lying on the ground. Surprisingly enough, he was still moving. I leaned down and picked him up by the throat. Putting a hand around his throat, I glared into his eyes and twisted. There was a sickening crack and Mason went limp in my arms, his eyes wide and unblinking,

I twisted his head all the way around until it came off. I held it high above my head for all of the other vampires to see. There was deafening silence and then an uproar came from everyone assembled. The wizards sent sparks into the sky and the vampires did all sorts of acrobatics, in the trees and on the ground. Professor Crumbs let down the protective shield and we all celebrated until the first hints of dawn showed.

Juliet and I went back to my tent and snuggled down. I buried my face in her neck and gave a sigh of relaxation. I pulled away a moment later with a disgusted sniff.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked me in confusion.

"You smell like wet dog." I said. She looked at me for a moment before we both burst into laughter. The night hadn't been all that bad after all.

* * *

_AN: There is you extremely gruesome fight scene. I'm sorry but I did warn many of you who got nauseous. Just so you know, I am not insane, though that is something my friends would have you think at times. I just like to see certain things because my vision limits me from seeing other things. Anyway, ask Daryl, he knows I'm not a sadistic teenager plotting against the government. I personally love President Obama so yeah. Please review. Last chapter should be up in about an hour or so. ^_^ :] :} =}_


	19. Epilogue

**_Still don't own them no matter how much I wish I did._**

OK, here's an epilogue to tell you just a few more things about what's happening with Alex and Juliet. It doesn't fast forward that far, just maybe a year so it's about to be Alex's last year of high school. Read please.

Epilogue

Narrator's POV

Alex ran over to her bed and jumped on top of Juliet, who was lounging on it, waiting for her. Juliet let out a squeal of surprise and delight.

"So how did it go?" the bloodless vampire asked as Alex snuggled into her.

"Perfectly." Alex replied. "I got accepted for the night classes so that I could still see you. What are you majoring again?"

Juliet giggled and replied, "History, and you're majoring in art."

Alex nodded. "That means that we'll have the same lunch period and the same extra curricular activities, but our classes will be different."

Two of her fingers played with the hem of juliet's dress. "But sex-ed, I believe we do have together."

Juliet leaned up and captured Alex's lips in a searing kiss. "God, I hope so." She moaned against Alex's lips.

Sorry it's so short but guess what? I'm thinking about doing a sequel about Alex and Juliet's college years. It will explain any questions that were left unanswered in this story. Thank y'all for reading and I hope ya liked the story. Please Review! ^_^ =):] :}


End file.
